Just Like In The Animes
by TheShipperOfShips
Summary: Humanstuck!Au On a late Friday night Rufioh and Tavros get in shall we say 'a misunderstanding' leaving Tavros crippled and partially brain damaged. Gamzee finds Tavros afterwards, and is the only one who cares enough to help Tavros heal, which'll take a lot. (I'm horrible at summaries) Pairings: GamTav EriSol and others it just depends. Violence and smut later on (most likely).
1. Chapter 1

Tavros Nitram was just another ordinary freshman in highschool. Said boy stood in his living room, wearing his normal attire. This consisted of brown cargo shorts, black sneakers, and a black button-up shirt, which he left open over his plain white t-shirt. His chocolate brown eyes kept getting caught in a bright white glare everytime he looked up at the clock, wondering how soon until he could finally leave. It was a Friday night which meant he was going to go hang out with a few friends, and hope not to get beaten up by his brother when he got home. He hadn't always feared being beaten up by his brother, he only had since Rufioh started hanging out with the wrong crowd. Little did Tavros know it wasn't Rufioh's CHOICE to break up with his boyfriend and hang out with a girl who drank a lot and claimed to be his girlfriend. Rufioh had lost a bet to Meenah and she chose the outcome, forcing him to change his lifestyle completely. The only part of any of this that Tavros had witnessed was when his brother came home that night, crying and writing things on his wall in red writing. Tavros didn't dare go in his room though, seeing as though Rufioh would do something drastic, whether his 'girlfriend' had gotten him completely drunk or not. His girlfriend didn't seem like a very good person, which his father had told Rufioh, only to be ignored and shrugged away. Tavros hoped to find out why in the right mind Rufioh would do any of these events. All Tavros knew, was that now on Fridays his brother would come home drunk and frustrated.

A knock on the door brought Tavros back to reality, causing him to look in the direction of the noise. "Oh, just a minute!" He fumbled to stand up quickly without falling over, much like he usually did. Tavros opened the door to reveal one of his close friends, Gamzee Makara. "You ready to go?" The obviously taller of the two asked, staring down at the other, eyes half-lidded as he did so. Gamzee was an extremely nice boy, who'd known Tavros since they were little. He wore black baggy pants which covered the view of his purple converse, and a dark grey t-shirt with colorful writing. Also, he had his face painted much like a juggalo, to cover a few scars across his face. "Yes! Of course," Tavros happily said, looking up to his friend before his tone changed to that of a confused one, "Where are we going anyways?" His hand reached to the pocket of his shorts to check if he had his phone and keys. They had been where they were supposed to, so he just casually put his hand in his pocket, trying not to seem like the fool he usually had been. "We're going to that motherfucker...Sollux? His house." Tavros knew the boy named Sollux, considering he usually made smart remarks about Tavros' hair. Sollux had always told him 'you look shaggy like a bull!' Which Tavros had thought it could be considered true. The thought of that remark made Tavros run his hand through his shaggy, almost-black hair that covered his head, and most of his ears.

"Well? Isn't it time to ask why?" Gamzee said, losing whatever small amount of patience he had. "Oh! Yea, precisely. Why are we going to Sollux's house?" Tavros said, blushing in embarassment that he had stood there in silence. "Well he up and wants us to meet his new boyfriend or whatever." Gamzee's thoughts trailed over whatever Sollux said his boyfriend's name was, as Tavros looked confused and disgusted at the same time. "Does he want me to go just so he can make fun of me? Because if he does then I'd rather stay home." Gamzee rolled his eyes and sighed at what Tavros was going on about. "Well he can pick on you all he wants, I'll just kick his ass for it later." That's Gamzee for you. Charming, right? Tavros smiled and closed his front door before following Gamzee into the night ahead of them.

"So what's this kid's name? You know, Sollux's boyfriend?" Tavros said, still looking forward so he wouldn't trip over anything the world could possibly throw at him. "I was just trying to remember... The motherfucker's name was familiar when Sollux up and told me. I think it had something to do with... ED?" Gamzee said, unsure if that was correct or not. "Oh... WAIT WHAT!? They're going out? I thought they hated eachother! That is if you're talking about Eridan anyways. They would bicker about how much Eridan complains!" Tavros was confused as to how they became a couple. He stared hard trying to process whatever he just heard as he stepped over a torn cardboard box on the floor, which looked like it had been attacked by a dog. "Well I guess...it just happened? I don't know how they got together either, But I guess we could always ask them when we get there." Gamzee hadn't spoken that 'proper' in forever. It brought a small smile to Tavros' face. "Yea...I suppose." Tavros sighed as they approached the house. It was a pale shade of yellow painted two-story. It looked flattering, well it would've if Tavros didn't completely despise the Captors sometimes. Tavros wanted to stop Gamzee when he knocked on the door, and they heard footsteps move towards them.

"Hello, fuck faces," Sollux said, opening the door. The house had been very home-in-a-movie-like on the inside, which Tavros thought was 'cute.' Sollux spoke with a heavy lisp which Tavros sort of thought was funny in the beginning of middle school, until he realized it was really fucking mean to think a speech impediment was something to laugh about. Gamzee smiled and stepped inside, as opposed to Tavros who sighed in annoyance and stepped inside. Sollux led the pair into the living room, where another boy their age sat, in jeans that looked umcomfortably tight. "Who the fuck is this, Sol?" The boy asked, his accent sounded odd and he had sort of a stutter on certain letters. Tavros knew this boy as Eridan Ampora, the younger of the Ampora brothers who were mostly known as 'the richest kids in school.' "Well, ED, this is Gamzee and his friend Tavros. You know Tavros and I've told you about Gamzee so why ask in the first place?"

"Sorry for seemin' stupid if it matters. Wait...Tav, aren't you the kid that trips over practically everythin' in biology?" Eridan asked, turning his head to look over the boy he had just questioned.

Of course, Tavros thought.

Of course that was the only thing he remembered about him.

Tavros refused to get worked up over something so stupid before he politely smiled and nodded. "Yea...that's me." Tavros' words had just come out very quiet and soft, as if they hadn't been spoken at all. Tavros stood there and thought to himself why they had come out that way, before Sollux entered the room. Tavros was confused because he hadn't noticed Sollux leave, and was even more curious as to why he had been walking towards Tavros.

"So GZ are you this bull's tamer?" Sollux said, a grin spreading across his face as he rubbed a hand through Tavros' shaggy hair. Tavros groaned a bit angrily and swatted the hand away, causing Sollux to laugh. This was going to be a long night.


	2. The Love Only A Brother Could Give

(Remember guys, Rufioh's on drugs. I love him too much to make him this much of an asshole, he'll get better later on I promise XD)

Rufioh sat at home, his eyes burning. No matter how much he rubbed his blood shot eyes, the pain wouldn't go away. It had been a long night. He went to the bar with a few 'friends' and was actually having a nice time, that is until someone drugged him. Rufioh couldn't think straight, he didn't even know who he was. "Agh fuck this isn't tight at all!" He heard himself groan, half awake. He wasn't quite sure of all the events that had taken place so far that night, but they angered him deeply. They made him so angry, he was willing to rip his black and red hair from his head, no matter WHAT his father would tell him the next day. Or anyone for that matter. Rufioh stared at the ceiling long and hard, until he sat up. "Why am I on the coffee table? Some friends those fuckers are!" Rufioh attempted to be a badass (like in the animes) and do a side roll off of the table to stand up.

But with the drugs in his system, we all know how that went.

Tavros was awakened by a loud "FUCK!' he heard coming from the living room. He debated whether or not to go and see what it was, but what if someone was hurt? Tavros stood and slowly walked towards his door, listening. He heard no movement. Tavros let out a sigh before he opened his door and saw Rufioh in an uncomfortable position on the floor.

"Are you...ok-" "Go the fuck away prick." Tavros had been cut off by Rufioh. But Rufiohs voice had trailed off, which concerned the younger of the two. "If you sit like that your neck wil-" "I SAID GO AWAY,DIDN'T I?" Rufioh attempted to stand to lock eyes with Tavros, but instead fell over and hit his head on the coffee table. The room remained silent and still, before Rufioh groaned and moved his hand to his head. He hissed a bit and Tavros winced, especially when Rufioh moved his hand from his head. Blood. Lot's of it.

Tavros quickly went to Rufiohs side, grabbing his hand and examining it. Rufioh didn't like the attention his brother was giving him, so he slammed the hand Tavros held close to his face into the bridge of his nose. "H-hey! Ow!" Tavros screeched, letting go of his brothers hand. Rufioh smirked as Tavros rubbed his face where it had just been hit, tears starting to well in his eyes. "Aw, poor baby can't take a hit to the nose? I just took a fucking table to the head get over it." Tavros looked at his brother, only showing pure disgust in his expression now. "Yea well you're on drugs, and didn't get hit in the fucking nose!" Rufioh lost his smirk as he slowly raised a hand closely to Tavros' face, and attempted to hit him. It didn't turn out well seeing as though Tavros moved off of the couch where the two had been sitting. "Hey! Come back!" Rufioh said, reaching out and falling onto his stomach.

Tavros smiled. "Try talking to me when you're sober? Okay? It isn't fun arguing with you when you're like this. It's unfair, like an adult taking a child's toy away." Tavros said, turning to his room. "A child that's going to kick said adults ass!" Rufioh yelled, giggling to himself. What? He thought what he had just said was hilarious. Tavros gripped the door handle he now held harder, not sure of what to do. "Yea we- OH FUCK HOW'D YOU GET HERE?" Tavros screeched as he was caught off guard, being slammed into his door by his brother. "Just because I'm like this doesn't mean I can't move stealthily you little punk." Rufioh said, as he slammed Tavros' head repeatedly into the door, earning a small whimper of pain each time.

"No Rufioh stop! It hurts! I surrender, so please let me go!" Tavros cried out, but his plea only earned him a harsh throw to the floor. "No kid, you're the adult aren't you? You should know what to do!" Rufioh remarked to the kid on the floor who had curled up in a ball. He smirked before sitting on his younger brother's side, making sure to put down as much weight on him as he could. "Well...where do I start? I think there's a knife in my pocket, and I like the taste of blood. Where does that put you?" Tavros didn't take any time to answer the stupid question. "In...a hospital?" This just got him a painful kick in the side as the weight was lifted off of his side.

"Where are you dr- OW- dragging me?" Tavros whimpered, putting his hands to his head, where his brother had been dragging him along by his hair. "Hey T-bros remember when we used to get blankets, wrap ourselves up, and push eachother down the stairs?" Rufioh questioned, not bothering to look down at Tavros as he continued dragging him down the hall and up the stairs, which wasn't very pleasant. "No." Tavros lied, hoping he was getting himself out of something. "Oh. Well I can refresh your memory," Rufioh paused, dropping Tavros, leaving his head at the edge of the top step, "Except this time with no blankets, and less childish laughter." Tavros looked up at his brother in horror, as he saw him grab his foot. "NO RUFIOH PLEASE I GIVE UP LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rufioh shook his head as he lifted Tavros' leg higher, and Tavros clawed into the carpet trying to hold on. "PLEASE OR I'LL TELL DAD AND-" Rufioh looked annoyed as he threw Tavros' leg over his head, causing Tavros to roll backwards. His eyes widened and his arms flailed as he tried to grab onto something to stop himself from falling. He could hear his own heart racing and bones cracking as he hit the wall several times, before landing at the end of the stairs. He landed on his stomach, and he hurt too much to move. That and he couldn't move part of his body.

-imagine inserting a picture of Rufioh smiling evily as a transition just like in the animes.-

Rufioh came down the stairs a couple minutes later, after he went to his room and changed into comfortable clothes of course. Oh, and he had his knife. Rufioh knelt down next to the body, trying to check if it was still breathing. He grinned finding it was, and that it still had a heartbeat. He grabbed Tavros' head and slammed it against one of the walls, and Tavros had now been semi-sitting up. "Damn kid I didn't expect you to get fucked up this bad. Oh wait my bad, you're an adult." Tavros narrowed his eyes at him, blood covering his face and his nose was most likely broken. Rufioh simply laughed before running the blade of the knife lightly over Tavros' bloodied jaw line. "Now, you can cooperate and let me mark you up slightly to show you who's the REAL adult, or you can be a little bitch and this knife can go through your brain and my teeth through your bottom lip." Tavros was confused to that last part, before he looked seriously pissed off once again. "Rufioh. You're not the adult, and probably never will be. Look at your sad ass pathetic life! You let that girl Damara or whatever, fuck with you, drug you, AND MAKE YOUR LIFE SHIT! You always let people do what they want which is usually walk all over you. Get some self respect, man. Grow a pair!"

Rufiohs eyes held lots and lots of hurt, as he looked over his little brothers completely marked up face. But immediately after it wasn't hurt anymore, it was anger. "Little shit, now let's see if you survive!" Rufioh clenched his teeth and stabbed the knife into part of Tavros' head, making sure to make it suspensful and twice as painful before jerking it around crazily. Tavros felt an explosion of pain through his nerves, and he started screaming and tears erupted from his eyes now, face stained with blood and tears. His eyes closed and he felt blood pouring from where he was being stabbed, and he kept choking out 'no stop! please.' Soon he felt the knife leave his large wound, and he tried to move his hands to cover it, but Rufioh had pinned his hands underneath him, against the floor. Rufioh looked at Tavros long and hard, (that's what she said) until the practically deads eyelids fluttered open. Tavros couldn't see much of anything. Everything looked blurry and red. "I-" Tavros opened his mouth to speak, before his brother shoved his face in his own, teeth sinking into his bottom lip and Tavros cried out as loud as he possibly could, causing Rufioh to angrily bite harder. 'Man...he is fucked up. It's almost sad.' Tavros thought to himself, before screaming louder than he had ever in his life, as his brothers teeth were completely through his bottom lip. Rufioh slowly removed his mouth from Tavros' lip, and grinned at the blood that had been seeping everywhere. "Ah the taste of metal," Rufioh called out like an annoying anouncer of some sort, "Delicious right?" Tavros closed his mouth, lips read with his own blood and he made a disgusted face with the taste of flesh.

Rufioh twined his hands through Tavros' shaggy dark brown hair, and smiled nicely. Fuck was he handsome. Back to the point, Tavros barely heard anything his brother was saying. All he could make out was: "See little brother, you're fine. I've always loved you, and good luck." Tavros made as much of a confused expression as he could, and he grumbled ''What?" Rufioh smiled wider, and it almost looked sympathetic at this point. He violently pulled Tavros' head forward, and slammed it as hard as he possibly could against the wall. What he was going for worked, seeing as though Tavros lost consciousness. Rufioh's smile faded and he kissed Tavros on the forehead, smearing both of their bloods everywhere.

"You're going to need it."


	3. The Officers And Their Ways

"Tavros." The beautiful mermaid with flowing black hair before him spoke, and grabbed his hand. Tavros smiled and squeezed her hand lightly before he answered. "Yes, my dear?" He smiled, he hadn't been this happy in his life. "Wake up!"

Suddenly Tavros was somewhere different. A hospital room with bright lights that stung his eyes, filler with many concerned looking doctors and nurses. "Are you okay? What happened?" Who was this? Tavros didn't know this man...did he? He wore a blue police uniform, so most likely he was a police officer. TO his side was a girl who was dressed like him, who was most likely his partner or something of the sort. Standing behind him was someone familiar though, with a shocked and tear stained expression, someone very familiar.

His father, and there was no one doubting it, for they shared to large of a resemblance to each other. Tavros started to speak but cut himself off when he heard his voice, which sounded nothing like him. "UH well Rufioh-" The man raised an eyebrow. "Go on? What Happened with Rufioh? Do you know where he went?" He crossed his arms, looking down at Tavros. Tavros shook his head, and started to speak again. "Uh I well bhfdsgbhfd." Everyone was silent and Tavros tried to cover his mouth before his father pushed through the two officers and held his sons hands. "So they were right..." Tavros was confused as to what he meant, and the man pushed my father out of the way, pulling something out of a backpack he had with him. "Mr. Nitram that wasn't necessary."

He handed Tavros a whiteboard and a marker. "Do you remember how to write?" He asked, and Tavros simply nodded. "Now go ahead and write what you were going to say. We need to know as much as you do." Tavros started writing down his answer rapidly, and everyone was amazed with how fast he could write. And the fact he could write at all. He held up the board, before putting it back down before anyone could read it. He wrote 'And who are you?' Tavros looked amused with what he had written, and handed the man the board. He and his partner had read it over before looking back up at him.

"I am officer Vantas, but you can call me Kankri if you want." Kankri held his hand out, and Tavros slowly shook it, and held his hand tightly for a minute after. It was silent until Tavros finally let go of his hand, and took the girls to shake. "My name's Porrim- erm I mean officer Maryam. But call me Porrim sweetie." Tavros shook her hand with less force than he had the man. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She was so pretty. They locked eyes awkwardly for a while before Kankri started talking again. "There was a boy who said he knew you, and wanted to help you. His name is-" Tavros shoved the board roughly into Kankri's hands cutting him off, and the board said 'what's wrong with me?'. Kankri sighed and laid the board on the bed.

"Well you probably won't be able to walk for a very long time. And they said that you have some brain damage, because of loss of brain cells. If they hadn't shaved your head the way they did, they wouldn't have been able to save you quickly enough, and you wouldn't be able to talk or write at all probably." Tavros failed to show emotion, like he had the whole time. He reached up to touch his head but someone handed him a mirror. He paused, before slowly grabbing it. He closed his eyes and held the mirror in front of himself. He slowly opened his eyes to see his reflection.

A mohawk. They had given him a mohawk, because they had to shave one side of his head because of the large now stitched up gash. He liked the way it look, and he felt happy, but his face remained emotionless. "I like it." He said quickly and was confused when the two officers turned to each other, giving worried glances. Kankri took the mirror out of Tavros hands and set in on the table beside his hospital bed. "Can you smile for us, Tavros?" Kankri said, as Tavros turned his head to look at him. Tavros just stared into his eyes, and it was quiet. Tavros' face hadn't changed at all. "No..." He managed out, before he looked away. Porrim and Kankri let out a sigh together, before looking at each other and nodding. "So he's lost his emotions...But we have someone who can help him with that." Kankri turned back to Tavros who had been looking over everyone, trying to remember them. "Tavros," Kankri called, ad Tavros looked up at him. "We have someone who wants to help you, and he says you know him." Tavros took the white board and marker, before writing down, 'uh so you just going to uh stand there? or tell me?' Kankri read it over before looking back at him. "Yea sorry. His name's Gamzee. Gamzee Makara. Do you know him?"

Tavros was shocked. Gamzee was his close friend, but why help him? Tavros nodded and Kankri smiled. "Well he's coming to visit you. He should be here soon actually." Tavros looked to the door. It had been opening, perfect timing. "Aww motherfucker, was making out with his nurse, Dirk again." Gamzee walked in and groaned, before he saw Tavros who had been staring at him. He walked slowly to Tavros, and Tavros seemed to block out everything and everyone in the room besides Gamzee. Gamzee stood at Tavros' side before he put a hand on his cheek and smiled down at him. "How up and are you, Tav?"

oXoXoXoXoX

So I'm going to be needy and ask for reviews of what you guys think about the story so far, and what I should improve or just what you like and so and so. Thanks.


	4. The lawyer and his questions

A large blanket of awkward and thick silence had now encased the hospital room. Everyone besides Tavros and his father had left to go eat, and that was an hour ago. It had firstly started with small talk, like if Tavros was ready for school in a week, which he wasn't. After about 15 minutes Tavros stopped answering his father, who took the hint and stopped talking. Tavros had been intertwining his fingers with the sheets, gripping them tightly and he surely thought they'd rip. "Your lawyer will be here shortly." His father spoke, silence breaking to pieces and hitting Tavros in the face. He wasn't sure what to say, so he nodded. A lawyer? His father had already found him a lawyer? Who would it be? Did he know them? How good were they?

"Don't worry, they aren't a complete stranger, at least I don't think." Who could he be talking about? Why wouldn't he just TELL him who it was? Oh right, because that'd be too easy. Tavros reached to grab the board to ask a dew questions, only to realize it wasn't there. Kankri must have taken it with him. Tavros wasn't sure if he'd be able to talk, especially in a complete sentence. Hopefully whoever this lawyer was, wouldn't ask very many questions.

Speak of the devil.

There was a light knock on the door, which echoed through the room. "Come in." Tavros' father called, looking at Tavros. Tavros wasn't ready to meet anyone new, well, who could've been new anyways.

A moment later a man entered, with two teenagers behind him. He wore a light lavender button up shirt and black slacks. "Nice to see you again, Sammuel." The man spoke in the direction of Tavros' father, as the teenagers both sat down in chairs at the end of the room. He did recognize them. Eridan and Cronus Ampora, this must have been their father. Well the man DID look similar to Cronus, but not so much to Eridan. Eridan was dressed with tight jeans and sweater like usual, and his brother wore jeans and a black leather jacket. So pretty much this part of their family consisted of a hipster, a greaser, and a business man. Tavros and Eridans' gazes has locked, and they stared each other down. Neither of them looked angry or upset, (well one couldn't) and the other simply looked surprised. Because of the awkward stare-down, Tavros didn't notice the man sit down next to him and stick his hand out. "Hello Tavros, my name is Orphano Ampora, and it's nice to finally meet you."

Tavros shook the mans hand as well as he could, and he wasn't sure what he had been thrown off by more. The mans name, his accent, or the scars across his face. Orphano? That was...quite an odd name. It was a pretty cool sounding name, and it seemed to fit the mans image. He had an accent that sounded somewhere along the lines of Scottish, from what he could tell. The accent didn't fit him as well as the name, but it was him. Now the scars. This man had two identical and large scars across the right side of his face, and one of them had almost went over his eye. WAIT. His eyes! They were a deep blue, that almost looked royal purple. Tavros didn't realize he was gawking, and he jumped when the man spoke again. "Look if you're distracted by the scars I'll just tell you what happened."

Tavros shook his head and quickly let go of Orphanos' hand. 'How embarrassing,' Tavros thought 'What if he thinks I'm weird now.' "So lad, is it okay if I ask what happened with your brother?" Tavros nodded and he opened his mouth, but he wasn't sure how to talk correctly. He had done bits of it earlier, but he became nervous and wasn't sure if he could. "Stab me. He." Everything went still and quiet. Tavros looked at his blankets , feeling stupid and embarrassed. Another voice with yet ANOTHER accent spoke from the other side of the room. "Well dad, I'm not sure if he;ll be able to process words properly...for maybe a while. Like when someone first learns to talk for the first time, you know?" Tavros looked up to who was speaking, and was confused as to how they understood. It was Cronus, with his German-ish accent. He looked to his father, who was nodding. "Yea I guess..." Tavros' attention shifted to Orphano, who had rubbed his chin.

"Do you remember how to write, Tavros?" He asked, raising a thin eyebrow and Tavros lightly. He grinned, "Well how about you write down what happened on a piece of paper, and give it to me next time I see you?" Tavros wasn't quite sure when the next time he'd see him would be, or when he should start writing, but he simply nodded to the question. "Well we'll be going now. Thank you both for your time, and I hope you get better soon lad." He stood and turned to leave, but had to stop when his sons immaturely raced to see who was faster. They shoved each other and Cronus laughed while Eridan whined. Orphano sighed and left right after, closing the door behind him.

"So, what do you think?" Sammuel ask, reaching to touch Tavros' hand lightly. Tavros seemed to look at the ceiling as he turned his head to look at his father. "Want to scars what happened." Tavros closed his mouth quickly after that, which rubbed the stitches in his bottom lip against his gum which hurt slightly. His father laughed a bit. "Yea, I want to know too buddy, I want to know too."

( Yea sorry about the lame names XD but I couldn't think of anything better for the Summoner, and Orphano sounded really cool. Also I think this chapter may be shorter than the others but I'm not sure o-o If it is however, I apologize. Hope you liked :D)


	5. The knives' blade had turned

(Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews ^-^ when I first checked them I expected them to be things along the lines of me not being able to write better than a kindergartner , but I was wrong. Thank you all for the reviews and here's another chapter :D)

"Come on I know you want to wake up!" Rufiohs eyes opened quickly when he heard a voice yell in his ear, pulling him from his dream. "Oh my g-" "No shut up." A hand was brought to his face, silencing him as a slap stung his cheek. He looked up and looked who it was. 'Who the fuck is this?' He thought, looking the girl over, 'Oh my god why does she have a knife?' He was freaking out a bit now, and he leaned away slowly, rubbing his now red cheek.

"Look, you're going to listen to me, and tell me whatever it is I want to know." Her voice sounded lighter and prettier than he would've imagined her to have, because he would've imagined her to have a wicked voice. "Or what?" Rufioh questioned, leaning forward to get in her face a little more. "Well, I have the blade, you don't. Now, what should I ask first?" She rubbed the blade between her thumb and pointer finger, slowly before reaching its tip. "Well princess, that's up to you!" The blade was redirected to point between his eyes. His breath caught off before she spoke again. "I would advise not talking to me like that. Now... What happened between you and Tavros?" Rufioh tilted his head a bit to the side in confusion.

"My little brother? What do you mean what happened between us? I haven't seen him for a few days. Last time I checked he was going out with a friend or some shit." The girl pulled the blade away, laying it down on the floor beside them. "Well you're either a liar, or Damara DID drug you that well." Rufioh stared at the knife as the girl stood and walked a few feet away. "Wait...what!? What happened to my little brother!? What did Damara do this time!" Rufioh was furious, reaching to grip the handle before a foot kicked it away. "Well Mr. she drugged you the other day. She expected you to be violent, which she wasn't ready to deal with. So she dropped you at home and you... took it out on Tavros."

What? How...what? Rufioh seemed to fade away. His head started to hurt immensely, but that was nothing compared to how much his heart hurt. How could he do anything to harm Tavros? He'd never known of doing it before... "What did I do to him?" She turned and smiled, looking to the blade. "You see that blood?" Rufioh slowly nodded, not sure where she was going with this. "That's your brothers' blood; from his head to be exact." Suddenly everything seemed to stop. "B- where is he? Is he alive?" She shrugged. "It beats me... not as hard as you beat him."

"Agh fuck this! Where am I?!" Rufioh stood quickly, and had to catch himself on one of the brick walls of the alley way they were in. "Well...your house is just down the street, but I wouldn't advise showing your face again, for a while." She smiled and blew a small kiss, before turning and walking away. Damn was she a fast walker. "Wait I- forget it." Rufioh stared down at the brownish-red knife at his feet. He was only confused, because not all of the blood looked old...some of it looked fairly fresh. "Thanks for everything, Damara. You and your little friends." He kicked the blade into a crack in the wall with the back of his foot, he then turned away and headed home.

oXoXoXoXoX

"What the hell?" Rufioh pulled his lip, seeing the blood on his teeth, through the bathroom mirror. He had come home and went to clean himself up before changing and running away. He wasn't sure why blood had been there...or at the bottom of the stairs; but he could care less. He had successfully removed his shirt that was stained with blood, dirt, and lord only knows what. He only took a second to notice a cut through part of his chest. His hand reached to touch it and it stung. That girl... did she... stab him? While he was out? He threw open the shower door and quickly turned on the water. He needed to feel clean, he felt guilty and dirty with every part of himself. As the water started heating up, he stripped down the rest of his dirty clothes, and there was something in his jeans pocket. He reached into it, and he gasped with what he pulled out. He still had his phone? Oh forget it, he'd check it later.

But of course his curiosity had gotten the better of him, so he looked down at the screen.

Whoa, that's a lot. 18 messages, and that was only from his father. Rufioh wasn't sure if he should check them or not. But his curiosity was still there and bigger than ever. All of the messages were sort of odd. They were all variations of 'When I find you, your ass'll be on blast. I never expected a son of mine to turn out like you.' Rufioh stared down at the messages. Well his father had an obvious reason to completely hate him, which was okay. Rufioh wanted to go and find his father and brother, to apologize and hope to be forgiven. No,no think about that later. He saw another contact pop up. "Mom? Isn't she on business?" Rufioh sighed and opened the message from his mother, who he hadn't seen in a while. She was on business most of the time like she had been currently.

Rufioh spent awhile, reading the long message. It was about how she was surprised to hear about what he had done. Rufioh was not very concerned about his mother at the moment, and didn't care about her being involved. She had those foster kids to take care of for her sister. Rufioh decided he was going to close the message and not care, until he saw the next line. 'I'm coming home right away, and I hope you know I had you micro-chipped when you were born. Rufioh through his phone across the room, and it landed in a pile of now bloody towels. Micro-chipped? Wasn't that just a lie to make spy movies and stuff seem cooler? Fuck his mom had some weirdly evil ways. He didn't want to think anymore about this, he wanted to get dressed and pack some things quickly, so he could leave and figure out a way to see his brother.

His brother was probably the only thing he cared about in the world, like always.

Rufioh cautiously stepped in the shower, and hissed almost immediately. His hand slammed into the wall, making sure he wouldn't fall over. The hot water was burning his injuries, no matter how small. Dirt was probably mixing into them and washing out, which wasn't the best feeling. All Rufioh could think was that he deserved it. He knew he deserved every bit of pain, and much more. Did the girl really stab him? Did she have a reason? Of course she did. Rufioh looked down at the gash on his lower stomach. It hadn't bled very much, but it looked quite deep. He looked around a bit, trying to think of why it wouldn't bleed. He slowly sunk to the floor of the shower, letting the water fall over him as he curled up into a ball.

Usually when Rufioh was going to cry, he told himself there was no reason to, and that he shouldn't.

This time was different.


	6. The bone man and his fast hands

Tavros was flattered that Gamzee wanted to help him, but wasn't very fond of all the attention he had been getting. Samuel allowed Gamzee to practically LIVE with them while he took care of Tavros, which wasn't a problem. Every so often Gamzees older brother Kurloz came over, and had started teaching him sign language. He usually just wrote things down though, it was hard learning from Kurloz, he signed really fast. Today had been one of those days where Kurloz came over, and things had started getting difficult.

Tavros was learning how to sign his name, but kept getting frustrated when he did it wrong. He'd sigh out and slam his hands onto the arm rests of his wheelchair, which caused it to move back a little. "Oh Tavbro, it won't be easy. Kurloz up and taught me when I first started middle school, and it took months!" Kurloz nodded, shaggy brown hair falling over parts of his face. Kurloz was a mute since 7th grade, and only spoke in sign language. But to those who didn't speak it, he just wrote stuff down on a whiteboard, which he had been lending to Tavros. Kurloz signed out slowly, 'let's try you name again.'

Tavros nodded his head, eyes watching Kurloz's hands as he repeated his moments, trying not to mirror them and get them backwards. But they still seemed backwards, and Tavros wasn't sure why. Kurloz stopped and stared at Tavros' hands. It became awkwardly silent among them and Kurloz looked to Gamzee. "Well?" Gamzee asked, leaning his chin onto his folded arms on Tavros' bed. Kurloz quickly signed something and Gamzee nodded, turning his head to look at Tavros, who had been staring at Kurloz. "Tavbro." Tavros flinched and turned his head to Gamzee. "Kurloz up and thinks you may be seeing it for more than it is," Tavros stared at him, and attempted at raising an eyebrow which wouldn't happen. Gamzee sighed before continuing, "He thinks you are trying to make it more difficult than it really is, like seeing it in a different way."

Tavros set in thought, hands slowly falling into his lap. From what he knew he had been doing it right, so he was, wasn't he? Everything was still and everyone had been staring at Tavros, waiting for anything to happen. That is until Kurloz signed something else to Gamzee, and Gamzee propped himself up to sit on Tavros' bed. He reached his slender arm to the nightstand, grabbing a stack of stapled papers and handing it to Kurloz. Tavros had seen them look at it multiple times, but he didn't know what it was. It was a list of possible things that may have happened to Tavros due to the brain cells he lost.

Kurloz looked at one of them and he and Gamzee had a conversation through sign language, which Tavros only read a few words. Gamzee covered Tavros' left eye, which was the side of his head that Rufioh had butchered. Gamzee spoke before Tavros could ultimately freak out. "We need to see something, so we know if you're okay." Tavros paused, and lowered his hands which had been latched to Gamzees wrist. Kurloz raised his hand and waited until Tavros' right eye focused on his palm like Gamzee told him to do. Kurloz moved his hand to right slowly, and Tavros' eye went the same direction, but flew off in the direction faster than his hand had moved, before focusing on the palm again. Kurloz nodded, and lowered his hand. Gamzee moved his left hand and now covered Tavros' right eye. They repeated what they had just done, and Tavros' eye seemed better on this side.

Kurloz nodded and signed a sentence to Gamzee. Gamzee sighed, and shook his head as if he was arguing with himself. "Tavros, your eyes may be unfocused from each other for...a while. It's certain to heal, but there's no telling how long it'll take." Tavros sighed and shrugged, he didn't seem to care. That was the least of his worries for all he cared.

"So let's start on your name. This is what a T looks like." Gamzee used one hand to make the sign for the letter, and the other hand helped Tavros'.

* * *

Tavros laid his head farther into the pillow, thinking of all the information he had just taken in. He learned how to sign his full name, and a few of his friends names. Gamzee encouraged him to learn their nicknames, so Tavros did. Tavros was pretty sure he'd do anything Gamzee wanted him do from now on. He owed Gamzee a lot, he pretty much owed him his life. Tavros turned over as fast as he could, using only upper body strength. Being a paraplegic wasn't very easy, but he'd adjust. Tavros didn't want the day after next to come. He wasn't ready for high school, that would mean meeting new people. But since the 'incident' he was informed he'd be in the special needs class. He knew of a few people who could possibly be in there. But he for sure knew Kurloz would be there, because he was a senior student aide.

Tavros figured he'd at least see his friend Nepeta, if she went to his school. She was always really nice, and was in the special needs class because of her autism. He knew she lived somewhere near him, so he had hopes she'd be with him. He just hoped she wouldn't tell everyone about why he was in that class, but everyone would probably already know. Plus Nepeta wasn't like that, so he didn't have to worry. Plus, he'd have Gamzee to eat lunch with, and possibly his old friends.

Old. Friends.

Tavros tired mind opened to more thoughts. None of them were good. He knew Gamzee informed everyone of what happened...But what if they didn't want to know Tavros anymore? What if they just forgot about him completely? No..no...maybe. He always was the one left out anyways. He was the kid in the back, with the least attention. Now that there'd be more people, everyone was sure to have forgotten him. Tavros shook his head and buried his face into his pillow, wincing at the pain it brought. Right, his nose was still broken. Tavros rolled over and looked at the ceiling. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do in life anymore. Rufioh had taken so many things from not only himself, but Tavros also. Tavros wished Rufioh had hut himself by now. He would've felt guilty for Tavros by now.

Right?

Tavros wasn't sure what to think of his brother anymore. He used to look up to him like a role model, but ever since that night. That long night... He wasn't sure. He had so many questions as to why his brother was crying or what he wrote on his wall. THE WALL! Tavros sat up quickly reaching for his phone. He'd text Gamzee to wake up. He opened 'new message' and found the correct recipient. Tavros only heard the clicking of his thumbs hitting the buttons.

"Gamzee,,, get up here I need you to do something,,,"

Tavros groaned, seeing that his apostrophe and period keys were still messed up.

Tavros waited thirty minutes to see if he'd get a reply, which he didn't. He mumbled incoherent words before pulling his favorite blanket over himself.  
He'd just wait until tomorrow then.

* * *

TSOS: So uh yea, I have a question. I really want to make a self harming character (don't hate me, they'd have a decently important role in the story) but I can't think of who. I can't really imagine any of the homestuck characters being that way, so maybe could you guys help me out? Thanks! ^^;


	7. When being selfish counts most

"Hey, wake up!" Gamzee laid over Tavros' mid section, trying to wake him up. Tavros squirmed around, trying to throw Gamzee off, but he was the smaller of the two after all. "Off get." Tavros mumbled as he uncovered his face, which was being buried by a pillow. Gamzee sat up and fell over on his side so he was laying next to Tavros. "You said you needed my help?" Gamzee said, small amused grin on his face. Tavros shot up immediately, pointing to the room across the hall. Gamzee slowly sat up and made sure to take note of what Tavros was pointing at. "Rufiohs room?" Tavros nodded and turned to his nightstand, grabbing the white board and a marker.

Gamzee watched as Tavros' right hand quickly scribbled letters out, forming purple sentences. Tavros held the board out to Gamzee, who accepted it and read it. "Red writing, on his wall?" Tavros nodded, sticking his left arm out, pointing to the room again. "Why?" Tavros shrugged, before ripping the board away and quickly scribbling again. Gamzee sighed, scratching the back on his neck and closing his eyes. He had hit his head last night, but it wasn't too bad. He sat like that until a board poked his rib cage sharply. He hissed and read the board. 'Go read it and tell em what it says please.' Gamzee looked at Tavros, before nodding. "I'll be back." Gamzee set the board down in Tavros' lap before sliding out of the bed and walking out of the room. He held the doorknob to Rufiohs room tightly, waiting. He felt as if something would be in there, ready to attack him. 'Yea whatever, so be it. For what it's worth, it can bite my ass.' Gamzee sighed and pushed the door open, not pleased with what he saw. He decided to ignore all the blood everywhere, and averted his eyes to above Rufiohs bed. There it was.

Gamzee slowly made his way across the room, putting a knee on the bed to lean over it, getting his face closer to the wall. He could read it, though he didn't want to. "Tavros, can I just read it aloud?" Gamzee asked, turning his head in the direction of a now smaller looking Tavros, sitting wrapped in his blankets. He nodded and Gamzee turned back to the wall. He cleared his throat. "Look, if you're reading this there's only two possibilities as to why. 1. I've done something completely wrong because of Damara and her wicked ass ways, or 2. you were a little shit and broke into my room." He paused trying to remember who Damara was. Oh well. "So if you ARE reading this, I need help. There's a box under my bed that has a journal that explains everything. And if it's Tavros reading this, then I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to." Everything was still for a moment. Gamzee got off the bed and sunk to the floor, reaching under the bed. His arm swatted around, until he felt the box. He pulled it out and set it on the bed.

Tavros watched in pain as Gamzee walked towards him with the box. What did Rufioh mean? How did he expect this to happen? Tavros set the white board and its marker on the nightstand where they had once been. Gamzee jumped into Tavros' bed and climb to the end he sat on. "You ready to look at this?" Gamzee asked, setting the box at his side. Tavros nodded, staring at the box. Gamzee pulled Tavros onto his lap and opened the box, grabbing the first thing he saw; the journal. He opened it and they read together, in silence.

* * *

"Don't cry!" Gamzee said, running a reassuring hand through Tavros' hair. Tavros shook his head, burying his face in his shirt. How odd he must look, crying with practically no expression. "You had no idea, there's no reason to cry Tav!" Gamzee patted his back, unsure of why he was crying exactly.

Tavros' head was full of guilt. He told himself and almost everyone close to him that he hated his brother for what he allowed himself to go into. Tavros didn't know that it wasn't his fault. He didn't want to know it wasn't his fault. He wished nothing had ever happened. But the world wasn't perfect to anyone. Ever.

The thought that Rufioh had everything he loved, ripped from his hands. Tavros' eyes were stinging now and pulled themselves shut, allowing the darkness to come back. He never thought he'd think this, but he wanted Gamzee gone. Not forever, but for now. He wanted a while to cry alone, no matter how attached he was to his Juggalo.

This made Tavros feel like WORSE of a person, being so selfish. Gamzee had nearly dropped his life to help Tavros with his. Tavros' heart was aching and he wasn't sure what was happening to himself anymore. He always thought he was a really good person, and he tried really hard at it too. But... if he wanted Gamzee all to himself, that would still be selfish. Tavros wasn't sure what he wanted, he always let other people decide. But now no one had the option to tell him what to do, besides his parents. And Gamzee.

"Gazmee." Tavros cried, pulling at Gamzee's shirt sleeve, embarrassed he couldn't say his name correctly. "Yea?" Gamzee sat still, trying to calm Tavros which was somewhat working, and somewhat defeating the purpose. Tavros shook his head, unsure of what to say or how to say it. Then he remembered some of the past weeks sign language lessons. He pulled one hand into Gamzees view and signed something out. 'Thank you, for everything.'

Gamzees heart felt lighter, even in the situation. A smile formed on his lips and he hugged Tavros tighter than he had before. "You're welcome Tavbro." Gamzee laughed a relieved one before continuing. "You're welcome." Gamzee tried to loosen his grip on Tavros a bit, scared he might break him. Tavros looked up at Gamzee, and Gamzee of course couldn't tell how he felt about him letting go for the most part. The space between them was broken when Tavros pulled himself closer to Gamzee, his grip around Gamzees' torso as tight as it could be. Gamzee smiled and put a little kiss on the top of Tavros' head. "Aww Tav, not sure what you're implying, but I love you too." There was a suspenseful pause and Gamzee smiled. "No homo."

TSOS: Aww some cuteness, or attempted cuteness anyway. In regard to the last chapter and my question, I may have my self harmer. Thank you to the person who suggested who it be, because I think that character may be my self harmer. Thanks for reading ^^; I may have another chapter today, depending on my inspiration.


	8. Kankri the godlike but hopeless

Kankri Vantas was an extraordinary man indeed. He had a pretty nice life, considering he'd finished high school years early and was able to become a police officer, and a great one at that. People used to not favor him because he talked a lot in middle school, but he learned to only speak when necessary. It was hard, but he did indeed do it. He only had some hopes his brother would learn to stop doing things the weren't necessary. No Kankri! He thought to himself, slapping himself and sliding his hand down his face harshly.

He didn't want to think about that.

He had other things to worry about that kept him from worrying about that, because he shouldn't.

Not now.

Not ever.

He sat in his kitchen, being the only one home left him with nothing fun to do. An open book was in front of him, and he wasn't really focused on reading. He'd been working a lot lately, and had no time for anyone. Especially his boyfriend. Kankri sunk in his chair a bit, smiling. He had been thinking of him a lot, it was practically all he thought about when he wasn't around him. Kankris eyes fluttered closed as he remembered the first time they met.

* * *

"Hey leave me alone!" The scrawny cape-clad boy screeched, reaching for his glasses. Kankri sat in the bleachers, watching from afar as the 'wizard' got picked on. "Come on Damara please! I can't see!" Cronus reached for his glasses, and the girl smirked. "You know Ampora, you're good looking and smart. You COULD be popular like me, but you choose to be a nerd and let people pick on you. Seriously dude. Well, you can't see can you?" Damara spoke, and Kankri was somewhat impressed though he was disgusted. Her English was better and she didn't use it correctly. "No! I'm blind! Why do you think I HAVE glasses!" Cronus swatted obliviously at the air. "Well you can have them,if you catch me!" She turned and ran through the grass, and unto the vacant football field. Cronus ripped the cape off of his neck and broke into a sprint. "OH MY GOD." Damara freaked out, he was way faster than she thought.

She turned, running towards the filed goal, and once she passed it she threw them down, right in front of the base of it. "THERE HAVE THEM!" She screamed, getting away before he could catch up. Cronus ran toward her voice before he stepped on his glasses, which he couldn't see but he could hear. His head snapped around, looking to the floor where he heard a snapped. He hadn't stopped running. "Hey! LOOK OUT!" Kankri yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. Cronus' head turned around just before he hit the pole.

Kankri scrambled down the bleachers as quickly as he could, making sure not to fall. Cronus collided harshly with the pole, his head only turned slightly. The sharp metal cut his forehead, leaving two similar gashes. Cronus' head started to bleed as he sunk down to the floor, his butt slamming into the floor painfully. Cronus couldn't breathe from the impact the pole had with his chest, and his breaths came out thick and slowed. He rested his head against the pole, closing his eyes.

His eyes shot open and his head straightened up when he felt something drape over his shoulders. His cape? Two small girly-like hands tied the cape lightly around Cronus' neck. Cronus just sat there, scared and confused. His eyes widened when his glasses were placed over his eyes, though the were mostly cracked. Cronus could barely see Kankri in front of him, and mostly noticed his bright red sweater. "Who are you? Why did you help me?" Cronus asked, pulling his long white sleeve over his right hand, and putting it to his bleeding forehead. Kankri blushed looking at the floor. "Well My name's Kankri Vantas. And I saw you get hurt. It was the right thing to do to help you! I like to do the right thing because-" Kankri was caught off when he was pulled to his feet by Cronus.

Cronus smiled, and put a hand on Kankri's shoulder. "I owe you. I'd say you were my friend now... but no one wants to be my friend." Kankri knew how Cronus felt, so he put his hand on Cronus' shoulder as well. "I want to be your friend! I only have one friend! And she's my sister." The two laughed together happily. Kankri never really had a friend because he talked a lot, and Cronus never had any because he called himself a wizard. "So, are you a wizard?" Kankri asked, as they both dropped their hands, heading to the nurses office. Cronus frowned a bit. "Yea, but I don't know anymore." Kankri had been really interested in Cronus' accent, he thought it was precious. "Wizards are really cool, so that must make you a wizard!" Cronus smiled. "Yea, I suppose."

It was a long day at school that day, and Cronus gave Kankri that cape, as a friendship offering as he called it. 'I have so many, but this is my favorite, so you can have it.' Kankri had always been flattered when he said that, or anytime he thought of it.

He still had that cape to this day.

* * *

Kankri smiled remembering this, and picked up his coffee mugged. Coffee was probably his second favorite thing. He lifted the mug to his lips, closing his eyes as he was going to take a sip. He felt the satisfying warmness of the coffee all over his lips and just as he was going to open his mouth, he stopped. His eyes opened and he felt nice. He knew this feeling, and he hadn't felt it in a while.

He immediately thought of Cronus again.

He hadn't kissed Cronus in... a long time. The coffee had lost a lot of heat since he had made it. It felt like the sensation of a kiss and he enjoyed it. He sat there, blushing with his eyes closed, feeling the gentle feeling. It was warm and wet, but it seemed to welcome him in an odd way. His thoughts diverted from Cronus when his phone went off. He sighed, causing bubbles to form around him, before he put the cup down and checked his messages.

He grinned hopefully. Speak of the devil.


	9. When bathtime gets better

Tavros wasn't ready for this. Since he had gotten out of the hospital his father has bathed him, but today he couldn't. His father had to go to the airport to get Tavros' mom, which was hours away. That left Gamzee. Gamzee would bathe him. Tavros wasn't sure how he'd feel about this. Yea, Gamzee had helped him get dressed but... he never put his hands all over Tavros. Tavros couldn't stop thinking of Gamzee touching him in places he wouldn't want to be touched. But...what if he liked it? Tavros' face was bright red and he didn't know it. "It's ready." Gamzee called, entering the room. Tavros looked at Gamzee who stopped, his expression dropping. "Come on Tavbro don't be embarrassed." Tavros shrugged pretending he didn't know what Gamzee was talking about so Gamzee sighed. "It'll be easier if you get undressed in here." Gamzee reassured, getting closer to Tavros. Tavros left his own body limp, and Gamzee went to work.

Tavros lazily lifted his arms while Gamzee pulled his shirt over his head, revealing Tavros caramel-like skin. Tavros tried not to notice Gamzee gawking at him, but shifted awkwardly when Gamzee got on his knees and went to Tavros' belt. Gamzee finally got the clip undone, and slid Tavros belt out of the loops completely and set it next to the discarded shirt on the bed. Tavros wasn't ready to have his pants taken off but said nothing, and Gamzee started to unbutton them. Tavros let out a small whine when Gamzees knuckle brushed against Tavros, hitting a sensitive spot on his skin that was just above the line of his boxers. Gamzee apparently didn't hear, because he kept pulling Tavros' pants down until they were at his feet. Tavros patiently waited until Gamzee had pulled them off of his feet, and he was left in his boxers.

"Well, we can just take your boxers off in the bathroom, so when I carry you it'll be less awkward."

* * *

Tavros closed his eyes nervously as Gamzees thumbs went into the waistband of his rusty orange boxers, and the rest of his fingers gripped the fabric. Tavros suddenly felt cold one swift motion later, and opened his eyes. Tavros blushed and stared Gamzee. "Uh." Gamzee was on his knees in front of Tavros, holding his boxers in his large hands. Gamzee didn't stop staring at what he had been. "Gazmee!" Tavros screeched pushing Gamzees face away from him with his hands. Gamzee blushed underneath his makeup and looked at Tavros as he stood. "Sorry, I spaced out for a moment."

Gamzee leaned down ad wrapped an arm under Tavros, and lifted him into the tubs warm water. When he was sure he had set him down completely, his arm unlatched itself from Tavros' lower half. Tavros wasn't sure if he was ready for Gamzee to rub soap all over him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be bathed at all anymore. Tavros closed his eyes, deciding to think about other things, he didn't want to feel something special for Gamzee.

It's not that Tavros wasn't gay, he just didn't want Gamzee to be angry and forget him.

He didn't ant Gamzee to stop taking care of him. He liked having Gamzee over a lot. And having him help him all the time.

Or did he just like Gamzee?

* * *

That was the most awkward fifteen minutes of his life while Gamzee cleaned his and was now doing his arms. Tavros wasn't ready for his torso to be touched, but Gamzees hands were already moving towards his body. Tavros lazily watched Gamzees hands as bubbles formed on his body. Gamzee rubbed circles into Tavros' golden skin, turning it white, and the feel of Gamzees hands gave Tavros funny feelings. Tavvy ole' boy practiced on his facial expressions, trying to have them again. His back straightened as much as it would when Gamzees hands moved lower, closer to Tavros' waist.

Tavros kept thinking he wanted Gamzees hands to move lower, and press against him harder. 'No!' Tavros mentally kicked himself repeatedly. Why would he think something like that? And 'he was a teenage boy' thing didn't fly by him. Tavros didn't want to look into Gamzees face, until Gamzee broke the silence. "I'll do you legs next okay?" Tavros' shoulders shook a bit, but he nodded. What was he supposed to do? Say no? Like that was going to happen.

After Gamzee had applied more soap to his hands, he forced them underwater, groping Tavros' ankles. Gamzee would be lying if he didn't say he was turned on. His hands rubbed their way up Tavros' ankles and to his calves. He had nice legs, and Gamzee was glad Tavros was watching him...he'd see where Gamzee was staring... again. Gamzee shook his head and averted his gaze back to his own hands, which were about to be on Tavros' inner thighs. Should he do it? Fuck yea he should, there wasn't a reason not to.

Gamzee looked up to the wall, not watching his head as they rubbed nicely into Tavros' inner thighs, slowly working their way up. But Gamzee felt something and pulled his hands away so fast he nearly fell over, but he caught himself in time. "Whoa Tavbro-" Gamzee cut himself off, a little upset at what he saw. Tavros was bright red and covering his face from embarrassment. And Gamzee knew why, for it was the reason he pulled his hands away in the first place.

Tavros had an erection.

"Tavbro, it's fine." Gamzee leaned over the edge of the tub again, placing both of his hands on either of Tavros' thighs. Tavros squirmed a bit and muttered something. Gamzee wanted to experiment with this. See what made Tavros tick. To see what made Tavros scream out in pleasure. To see what made Tavros break. "Oh Tavbro," Gamzee said sing-songy as one of the hands moved its way closer to the naked boys problem.

* * *

Gamzee had no idea what he was doing, but is was making Tavros pant an close his eyes, with his head thrown back. Gamzee smiled holding onto Tavros' boner harder. "Nerghr." Was all Tavros could mutter out, face flushed and back arching towards Gamzee a bit. Gamzee had pulled Tavros out of the water minutes ago, and sat him down to try on the toilet lid. Tavros had a towel, but it was peeled back so his lower half wasn't covered.  
Gamzee wasn't finished playing yet.

"What if I licked you?" Gamzee asked, tilting his head up at Tavros. Tavros peered down at the boy on his knees. That was a good question. Tavros shrugged and looked to the side. Moments later he was tightly shutting his eyes, groaning in pure pleasure as Gamzees long tongue ran over his member and Gamzee sort of chuckled. His tongue slowly slid back into his mouth,swiping hardly against Tavros as it did so. Tavros immediately opened his eyes and stared at Gamzee. "Well?" Gamzee asked, looking entertained with himself. Tavros muttered something quietly, which Gamzee asked him to repeat. "More..." Tavros stated louder, which Gamzee heard this time.

How precious, he actually liked it.

"Well if you say so." Gamzee opened his mouth and slowly put it around Tavros' painful erection and Tavros whimpered out, clutching his towel closer to his body. As Gamzees mouth remained in place, he swiped his tongue around a few times, getting different noises each time. He waited for the most entertaining one, and finally found it. Gamzee left his tongue in place, but now his head was moving. His eyes fluttered shut and he slowly moved his head farther down, pretty much deep throating Tavros. Once he had finally taken all of him in his mouth, He slowly pulled back, tongue running over the one certain spot that made Tavros whimper.

Gamzee forcefully slammed his mouth down this time, pushing into the spot with his tongue as hard as he could. Tavros had been panting and wanting more, crying out with little moans and whimpers. Fuck, he could be handled easily. He waited for Gamzees grinning lips to work more of their magic before they head the front door downstairs unlock.

Fuck.

* * *

TSOS: I had inspiration today, thus spawning three chapters. It saddens me the most intimate thing I've ever done is looked into someones eyes and I wrote this so. You've got it good Tavros, you've got it good.


	10. When meeting the parents

(This chapter is somewhat odd because I am working out the family ships at the moment, and I'm so confused XD so here's chapter 10)

When meeting the kids who you pretty much just gave a blowjob to's parents, you wouldn't expect them to accept you as much as they did. Even IF they didn't know where your mouth had been.

Gamzee sat with the Nitrams, in their dining room as everyone was getting ready to eat. The deep-brown polished wood table sat six people at the moment. Gamzee had only seen Tavros' mother once, and didn't know it was his mother. All the females in this family resembled each other, while the men did. So pretty much the only way you'd be able to tell they were related was by their names. "So Gamzee, how did you meet Tavros?" Miranda, Tavros' mother, asked. She and Sammuel had picked up dinner on their way home from the airport, which meant their daughters got to choose the food. Well they weren't Tavros' sisters, they were his cousins that had been taken away from their mother who was crazy.

Gamzee didn't want to be rude and speak with food in his mouth, so he raised his hand and pointed to Sammuel. Miranda raised an eyebrow to him, her blue eyes looking at her husband. Sammuel closed his eyes, swallowing a bite of the food he had just eaten. "He's Griswalds' son." Sammuel said, putting his fork down and looking at her. He knew she'd understand. Griswald and Sammuel had been friends since Sammuel was a football player. During one of the biggest games his team would play, Sammuel became badly injured. For some reason Griswald was the first to help him, and they had been close ever since.

"Oh. It's nice to meet you, Gamzee. And I'd like to thank you for everything you're doing for my son." Gamzee smiled, looking into her eyes. He opened his mouth to say he was welcome, but a voice cut him off. "Exactly why the fuck are you letting a stoner clown take care of your son, Sammuel?" One of the girls asked, in a quite rude tone. "Vriska! That was a rude and horrible accusation, now apologize." Miranda snapped to her niece, who was sitting stubbornly with her arms crossed, refusing to eat. "Yea whatever. Sorry mister 'greatest father ever.'" Vriska said, mocking the pictures Rufioh and Tavros had made as children that were on the fridge. Gamzee looked down guiltily at his plate, no one should've known about that phase in his life. In middle school he made bad decisions but that was over now. Miranda sighed a long, angry sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sorry Gamzee, please excuse Vriskas' ill manners." Gamzee shook his head, "It's okay, words don't really hurt that bad."

* * *

It was Vriskas' sisters turn to talk, and boy would this be interesting. She looked more proper and girly compared to her sister, and it showed in her personality. Woo did she talk a lot. Everyone was respectful and listened of course, but that didn't mean they really liked it. She told stories about when they were little, and of what they had been doing in school the year before. No one besides Gamzee noticed the evil looks Vriska was shooting to Tavros across the table, but it wasn't serious enough for him to do anything.

By the time everyone was finished, no conversation was going on. It was all silent and everyone just looked around innocently. Suddenly Gamzees phone started vibrating in his pocket and he pulled it out of his pocket, checking why it was going off. It was a text message from his brother, which he opened. His brother hardly ever texted him so it must be important. He stared down at it, gasping about it. Suddenly every ones' eyes were on him. "Is everything okay?" Sammuel asked, tilting his head a bit to the side in confusion. Gamzee shook his head.

"They found someone associated with all of this, and they think they can lead the police to Rufioh." Sammuels head straightened and he smiled a bit. "Well that's good." He said, excited a bit actually. "It was my brothers girlfriend..." Gamzee said, putting his phone away, a bit sad. "Oh." Sammuel said, awkwardly staring down at his hands. "Well I hope it's just a false accusation." He said, trying to be reassuring. Gamzee shook his head. "She had been seen with Rufioh the day after the incident. They said she even told him it'd be best to runaway." Everyone was confused to why she would do that. "How do they know this?" Miranda asked, before Sammuel could. "They were in an alley down the street, and the neighbors over heard. Yesterday the police went around and they told officer Vantas." Well, that was nice.

"I'm sorry for your brother. His names' Kurloz right? And his girlfriend's...Meulin?" Gamzee nodded, sighing. "It was probably Damara who put Meulin up to it though, but last I checked Damara moved the night it happened." Aranea was next to speak, confirming it. "She moved by us actually, her mother and her sister too. But apparently her mother went to jail, so they were put into foster care somewhere in New York, so there's no hope in getting her in trouble." Everyone turned their heads to her, raising an eyebrow. "Her mother, Hanajima Megido, got arrested for substance abuse."

"That was her?" Miranda asked, remembering who that was. "Yepp." Vriska shook her head, remembering her daughters. "One was all creepy and liked to talk about death, one of the gothest people I know. And the other one was just sort of... whacky." Well that just showed she was probably still on drugs. "Oh!" Sammuel exclaimed, like he had just been punched out of surprised, it really was odd at that moment.

Everyone stared him down, waiting and he didn't really get why. His wife nudged his side with her elbow and he realized. "Oh yeah. You have a meeting with Orphano and officer Vantas tomorrow, Tavros." Tavros nodded and grabbed his board, writing something. He slid it over the table top, and it spun around almost perfectly, stopping so it was perfectly readable.

Sammuel smiled. "Of course Gamzee can come. I mean, why wouldn't he?"

* * *

TSOS: Yea uh. I was looking up names that started with G for the Grand Highblood. I saw Griswald and became attached to the name. Don't ask.  
ALSO, I only have one chapter planned about before the chapter that's the first day of school, so I have a question (again.) Is there any random side chapters you'd like to have before the first day of school for the kids? If you do, go ahead and leave a review. ANOTHER THING, excuse me for the awkward spelling mistakes and missing letters. I apologize because my computer is lame and I have to use word and I don't notice everything, so sorry e-e. Thanks for reading, next chapter should be either tomorrow or the fifth so.


	11. Best Crackship EVER

(Okay this is one of my crack ships that I'm including, because I ship it really hard. So please don't hurt me XD)

His name was Kurloz Makara, and you woke up at home, in immense pain. His head was pounding, which was blurring his vision. His whole back hurt and his chest was covered in bruises. All of the pain didn't add up to the pain in his ass, though. Not. Even. Close. He lifted his head from the a.c vent, which left a large imprint on his face. He turned over, lying on his back. The carpet somewhat helped the pain, but not close to enough. He winced, was his face bitten too? Fuck. That dude sure knew how to fuck. That wasn't the first time Kurloz had seen that beautiful man, and last time he were the one to give the pleasure. Let's just say the Makaras were VERY skilled with their mouths. But, since the man found out that Kurloz was now a legal adult, (18) it was his time to repay the favor.

Kurloz gripped his door frame, sitting up before doubling over. Right. The man had weird kinks, which Kurloz no problem with. Kurloz loved every moment of the previous night,knowing that he was a single man with options. The only thing that upset him was that he had still been completely naked. "I guess I deserved this." Kurloz thought, standing to this feet before silently screaming to the ceiling. He let out long, loud breaths as he regained his composer, slightly-muscled chest puffing in and out. Man, it hurt to walk, too. He'd suck it up though, because if he moped around all day he wouldn't be able to walk on the first day of senior year, which was tomorrow.

His large feet padded through the brown carpet through the hallway. Normally, Kurloz would've been wearing clothes, but he was the only one home. Plus he was about to take a shower, so why did it matter? He entered the bathrooms doorway and closed the door behind him, he didn't CARE if he was the only one home. He turned the cold metal handle, to where it would be extremely hot water. No big deal, it was always that way. As he waited for the water to properly warm up, he turned to the mirror, seeing how badly he was damaged. It was nothing above his collar bone, so he'd be fine for the most part. He just had to leave his shirt on all day, everyday until he healed. He grinned and poked a certain spot though, it was his cum. He was embarrassed as to WHY it was in that spot, but oh well. The water was making a sort of screaming sound, and Kurloz turned his head, smiling. It was ready.

Kurloz hissed when the nearly-scalding water hit his bruises,causing immense pain. He whimpered, but stopped, standing up straight. Whimpers were one of the many sounds he was making last night. Speaking of last night...

* * *

Kurloz smiled, his large lips making another beautiful feature on his face when he nuzzled his forehead into the mans almost-bare chest. This man wasn't sure if he wasn't ready to go through with any of this. Was it really what Kurloz wanted? Had Kurloz waited for this as long as he had? Apparently so, because Kurloz was nipping at the buttons on his shirt. "Okay, okay Kurloz fine." Orphano spoke, moving his hands off of Kurloz' waist, and moving to unbutton his lavender shirt. Kurloz whimpered out, signing out a few words. 'Go faster!' he signed, making an adorable little face, his bottom lip sticking out, helping him pout. His violet eyes searched over the mans hands, as the long beautiful fingers moved over the pearly white buttons. His lip quickly pulled itself in though, seeing the shirt fall to the floor of his room.

Kurloz pressed his face into the one he loved chest, nuzzling it with another smile. "Is yours gon' come off now?" Orphano asked, gripping the bottom of the skeleton print t-shirt, which he practically wanted to rip to shreds. Kurloz nodded, lifting his arms above both of their heads. "Good." Orphanos hands moved quickly, pulling the shirt off. He whipped it off to the side, and it made a whipping sound as it went through the air. Orphano stared at the article that now lay on the floor. His jaw clenched and he wondered what made him throw it so fast. He had waited to get into the man in his laps' pants, and he finally was going to. His train of thought collided into itself and was thrown into an explosion off of the rail when hands were rubbing over his six pack ever-so-gently. Orphanos cheeks turned a light rosy pink as he turned his face back to the man in his lap.

Orphano was really curious to see one thing, and one thing only at the moment. The boys ass. He'd seen his ass multiple times, but only if the boy was clothed. Mr. Ampora didn't LIKE pedophiles, therefore he wouldn't be one. Ever since Kurloz was the age of 16 had he tried getting Orphano to have sex with him, but Orphano refused. The most intimate thing they had ever done was when Kurloz got Orphano drunk and gave him a blowjob.

And a damn good blow job it had been.

Kurloz stayed staring into Orphanos eyes, watching him blush. Violet peering into lavender, or the other way around whatever, was getting intense as Kurloz remained rubbing circles into the mans muscles. Orphano had been sitting at the end of Kurlozs bed, with Kurloz in his lap facing him. Orphano was seriously ready to just rip the kids clothes off, and that's what he intended to do. But, he would roll the way he always had.

Deceivingly.

Orphanos hands found their way to Kurlozs, who stopped moving them at the contact. Kurloz blinked a bit unsure of why he was having his hands held gently. Like, lovey-dovey-sixth-grade-couple lightly. Orphanos eyes that were locked with his started to flutter shut, lightly and slowly as his face leaned closer to his own. Kurloz froze and his own eyes started closing, his face heating up madly. Kurloz really wanted this kiss now, possibly more than anything. Just as their lips were about to touch, Kurlozs breathing hitched as the loose grip around both of his hands had switched to a one handed, harsh , forceful one around both of his wrists. Suddenly he was being thrown around 180 degrees, facing the door that was about 10 feet away. He struggled and wriggled trying to break free from Orphanos clutch, but he couldn't. Kurloz flew to the floor, laying flat on his stomach, his knees spread from each other. He whimpered with the contact, and soon got more. Orphano had thrown himself to the floor also, his bent knees landing between Kurlozs straight ones. Kurloz let out a small, girlish moan which made Orphano grin. One hand held Kurlozs wrists tightly, and the other helped Orphano support himself. Orphano brought his head next to Kurlozs. "Now, to get what I've been waitin' for."

* * *

Kurloz squirmed uselessly, as his hands were being bound behind his back with Orphanos smooth, black leather belt. The bet was too tight for Kurloz too move his hands at all, and all he could do was slightly bend his elbows. But then he stopped realizing how stupid he was acting. Isn't this what he WANTED? Damn right it was. His muscles relaxed and he got a light pat on the head. "Good boy." Orphano smiled, before sitting back on his knees, still between Kurlozs spread ones. 'What the' Orphano thought, staring at the god-like ass in front of him. How did this kids tight jeans not rip yet? Aw, fuck whatever. Orphano smiled a bit, staring at the exposed waistband of the purple boxers the boy had underneath his tight-ass black and white patterned jeans.

His hands pressed underneath Kurloz, who lifted his waist so the man could get to what he wanted to. Orphano groaned a bit when the tightly-but-thinly clothed ass pressed into his slowly growing erection through his slacks. Kurloz just sat there, letting the button of his pants be slowly unbuttoned. When the button was open, the zipper was no problem at all, and the two ends of fabric split apart, revealing some more of the mans milky flesh that was pretty much perfect. Orphano started pulling the jeans from his thighs, which was pretty difficult. "Fuck kid don't these squeeze your dick like no man should have to experience?" Kurloz shook his head, feeling his legs lift off the ground slightly. Orphano ripped the pants off from around the mans ankles, causing his legs to fall to the floor again. The pants went flying in front of Kurloz, who didn't seem to care. He was just sort of flustered, only he had ever taken his pants off before.

Orphano Pulled the boys hips off of the floor, bringing the back Kurlozs to the front of his. Kurloz groaned feeling Orphanos hard-on rubbing against him. Orphano slowly moved his hands to the waistband he so desired to play with. But he didn't have time to spare. He wanted it now. Right now. His nails dug between the skin and the fabric, pausing. He inhaled slowly and closed his eyes. He made a quick motion of pulling the boxers off, tossing them over his head discarding them. He opened his eyes slowly, staring at his treasure. It was even better than he thought. He gasped in amazement, staring admiringly at da booty. Kurloz twitched as a reflex to the long, slender finger running over his left butt cheek. Of course it was his ass. It always had been.

Orphano wasn't sure what to do with something so beautiful, so thinking quickly he sunk his teeth lightly into cheek his finger hadn't been rubbing circles into. Kurloz bucked his hips into the carpet letting out a loud gasp of surprise. He was blushing worse than a tsundere as Orphano licked over his skin, kissing it, and nibbling at it. Kurloz heard another noise but he wasn't sure what it was and he didn't care. His eyes rolled back into his head as his eyes closed, while the mouth on his ass was sucking and kissing its way up to the base of his spine. He heard a soft thump on the floor and opened his eyes to look ahead, where the sound had come from. He pushed his chest and stomach back down into the soft carpet, staring at Orphanos now-missing slacks and boxers. Kurlozs body shot back to its former position when a hand stroked his cock.

* * *

Kurlozs tongue poked out, pointing to the dresser against the wall, after Orphano had asked if he had lube. Kurlozs eyes closed and he buried his face in the floor wincing, once the other man had left to get what he needed. Kurloz had taken a somewhat, harsh-lust filled beating the minute before. He took lots of smacks and bites to the ass, and his nipples. The rest of his chest remained a beautiful creamy white though...for now. Kurlozs mouth opened and he bit into the carpet, panting. Was he ready for what was next? He'd never had sex with another man, and only once with a woman his age. He felt a presence in front of him and his eyes opened. Orphano sat on the floor in front of him and Kurloz brought his chin up to look into his eyes properly. One of Orphanos large hands gripped Kurlozs chin, and pulled it harshly forward, clashing the twos' lips together. The force brought Kurloz flying towards Orphano, like Orphano had planned. Their bodies slammed together, but mostly their boners had ground into each other, causing them both to either growl or moan into the kiss.

Orphano straddled Kurlozs hips far apart, one leg on either side of Orphano. His moved his hand from Kurlozs chin and moved to his side where the other was. One hand became covered in lube, moving back to Kurloz. Kurloz whimpered as one hand pushed a long finger inside of him, and the other was lubing Orphanos erection. Orphano pulled his lips away from Kurlozs as he entered another finger, pulling the fingers opposite ways. Kurloz whimpered loudly, struggling to get his hands free from their bindings. Orphanos mouth moved to the center of Kurlozs bare chest. Teeth gnashing and harsh lip sucking moved around Kurlozs body, and he was in overall bliss. Kurloz was already on the verge of coming, when a third finger entered, stretching his entrance in yet ANOTHER direction.

Kurloz was hoping he'd get out of being an easy-starter, being saved by Orphanos tip meeting his entrance. Orphano slowly pushed the Makara downwards, entering more and more of himself into the other. Kurlozs head snapped back painfully, and Orphano wasn't halfway in yet. Orphanos mouth moving speed increased over his chest, and he lost his patience. He slammed Kurloz down over him completely caught off guard at the same time. Kurloz groaned a strained sound out of his throat, cumming all over mostly his own body, and some of Orphanos. Orphano was so caught off guard he fell from his sitting position, landing flat on his back. Kurloz looked down at the mess he had just made, blushing harshly. Orphano let out a somewhat evil-sounding laugh. "Ride me."

* * *

Kurlozs bounces were matched with the pace of Orphanos strokes, and it was all perfect. It was somewhat difficult for Kurloz to move without his upper body strength, but he still managed. Kurloz was caught off guard when he became filled with warm,sticky goodness that was produced by Orphano. Kurloz shook his head, falling over onto Orphanos chest, worn out. He had however been close to cumming for a second time, and Orphano could tell. Orphanos hand stayed at its same pace until that moment had came, or so the man on top of him did.

* * *

TSOS: Oh my. Should I be upset that it was my longest chapter? Nah, no harm done. Ever since this ship was brought up between me and my Moirail, I was in love with it. I have no idea how to write smut-shit so I tried. I hope no one wants to murder me because of this so, hope you enjoyed o3o


	12. The wet dream

Tavros squirmed in his bed. He was hot and sweaty, his t-shirt stuck to his skin and pulled at it, and it peeled off of his skin a bit. What kind of dream was that? Tavros wasn't sure...but he liked it. He turned over and wrapped up in his blanket, panting and flustered. He had never thought of Gamzee that way, pinning him down. Tavros could never think of Gamzee so powerful, taking control like that. Tavros was somewhat upset at the moment he had woken up and now he had a problem. But he should just ignore it and stop thinking about any of this, he should go to sleep, school starts in two days.

But he couldn't stop feeling Gamzees presence over him, over powering him, dominating him to break him. He never thought of being touched by Gamzee...but that day...this morning with the bathtub. Why did they have to come home so early? Tavros was enjoying himself, and it all had to be put aside, because they came home. Tavros wasn't sure how Gamzee felt about him...if he liked him or not. Tavros always heard of people doing things because they were 'caught up in the moment'. He didn't want that with Gamzee and himself.

Tavros whined, rolling over to face the ceiling again. How do people get over these? He twitched a bit and sighed. Another odd thing was that in the dream, Tavros could actually smile. His face could form an expression, and a lovely one at that. He un-clutched one of his hands from the blanket that was balled up in his hands. He moved his hand to his face, touching his cheek lightly. Would he ever make the face he had again? Would he be ABLE to? The questions raced through his mind, along with many doubts. He started imagining getting WORSE, and not being able to even feel emotion. The questions and thoughts stopped, when a larger hands gripped his. Now he was only filled with fear.

He wanted to scream out, but the sound was stuck in his throat. His eyes searched to his eyes for whoever was touching him, but something was being pushed into his mouth. A rag? Tavros shook his head, blinking. He reached to pull it out of his mouth but the hand pushed it back in, and grabbed his other hand. Tavros was still aimlessly searching in the dark, terrified. The front of his shirt was pulled forward and, slammed back with insane force. He was sat against the headboard and he could see a figure in front of him. How did he not notice them com in?

Gamzee sat in front of Tavros, between his motionless legs, which were spread nicely. Tavros realized he still had his 'problem, and Gamzee had too. Gamzee smirked, leaning close to Tavros' face, which was frozen but heating up. "So I see you need my help." Gamzee whispered in a thick-lust-filled voice, every word brushing his lips against Tavros', and the grin following the words was just too much. Tavros couldn't keep away any longer and he pushed his face forward, into Gamzees. Gamzee pulled away immediately though, frowning. Just like in the dream, Tavros expected him to want to be in charge, which Gamzee greatly did.

Gamzee lay Tavros' hands lightly off to the side, which Tavros left them there motionlessly, watching Gamzee with every move he made. Gamzee returned the gaze, crawling backwards on his hands and knees, with his head closely hovering above Tavros' body. Tavros tried whining and refusing let Gamzee do what he was doing, but his words were muffled. Gamzee averted his gaze down to the top of Tavros' orange-plaid flannel pajama pants;which weren't doing very much harm because of how loose they were. Gamzees thumbs dug under the hem of them in the center, and pushed either way, stretching the elastic and almost undoing the draw string. Tavros watched harder-, if possible, as Gamzee starting moving the pants towards Tavros' ankles. Gamzee was sliding them down Tavros' scrawny, scar covered legs from where bones had been popped out of place.

The pants had come off, and Tavros gripped the blanket tightly, balling it in his fists. Would he get the best thing ever, which was another blowjob, or would he just be teased? Tavros wanted to nervously shift when Gamzee had pulled him out of his boxers, but he couldn't. SO it'd be... a quick one then. Okay. Gamzee opened his large mouth over Tavros' tip and Tavros started breathing heavily, which was only noticeable through his nose. Gamzee smirked, lowering his head. Tavros through his head back, biting the rough and thick cloth in his mouth, as Gamzee took all of Tavros in his mouth. Gamzee was about to work some more magic with his tongue, when he stopped to smirk. Tavros' fingers threaded their way through Gamzees mop of black hair.

Gamzees tongue swished around in his mouth, searching for a spot that made Tavros pull his hair harder, which took him quite a while to find. Once he did though, he hissed a bit, feeling his hair nearly being ripped from his head. Tavros realized also what he had doing and he loosened his grip. Gamzees head went back a bit, staring at Tavros, waiting for him to return the look. It took Tavros a moment to realize he had stopped, which caused Tavros to tilt his chin down staring through the blotchy darkness at Gamzee. Gamzees face turned evil, with no pure intentions.

The first thing Gamzee did was bob his head lightly, gaze never broken with Tavros, which Tavros wanted to stop because it was really staring to scare the shit out of him. Gamzee narrowed his eyes to Tavros, which signaled Tavros to be prepared for something drastic. Gamzee pulled his head up, sucking harshly on the flesh in his mouth. He took his time pulling up, making it suspenseful. Tavros stared when Gamzee started to remove his mouth, tongue licking out at the spot. Tavros' shoulders tensed up frustratingly,before he did something he never expected something to do. He slammed Gamzees mouth back down over him, getting a groan from Gamzee who wasn't ready.

Gamzee pulled of immediately, staring coldly to Tavros who was frightened by the stare. Gamzees left hand moved from Tavros thigh, and the base of him. Tavros wasn't sure what he- oh my god. Gamzees arm moved furiously, tugging up and down at Tavros who wanted his voice to be heard, but it wouldn't be. It shouldn't be. Gamzee lowered his head, getting inches away from the tip of Tavros' cock, which was soaked with precum. Gamzee poked his tongue out slowly as his hands still worked quickly, tugging harsher with each stroke. The tongue brushed itself lightly over the tip, wiping the substance away.

Tavros felt like putty in Gamzees hands, which he was okay with. The tongue came out once again pushing into the tip harder the time, and Tavros knew he was about to finish. Gamzees hand stopped, and he opened his mouth, pushing his tongue to the side of the member as his mouth went around it. Gamzee was about to do his signature delayed, hard suck upward when Tavros cried out, filling Gamzees mouth.

* * *

Tavros sat up in his bed, back where he started, Panting and covered in sweat. He pulled at his own hair, mumbling. He threw himself back into the bed, rolling over so his face was buried in his pillow. He screamed into the pillow, and the muffled sound echoed throughout the room. He looked up, freeing his face from the fluffy cushion. "Fuck."

* * *

TSOS: So next chapter I will actually continue with the story line building, as opposed to random chapters like it had been. The point of all these random chapters pinpointed on one character, is to show the characters and where they came from. I just realized I need check back in on Rufioh, but that'll be between the meeting with Orphano (probably next chapter) and the chapter where the kids start school.


	13. The striped polo

The meeting would start in an hour , and everyone that would attend had mixed feelings about this, or what would be brought up. Tavros was nervous and not sure what had happened to Rufioh, or if he wanted to find out. Gamzee just wanted nothing sad to come up, because he didn't want to see Tavros cry. Orphano felt awkward and hoped that Gamzee wouldn't be there, seeing as though he had fucked his older brother the day before, which Gamzee may or may not have known. Cronus and Kankri were both practically jumping off the walls since Cronus had texted Kankri, letting him know he'd be at the meeting to see him.

* * *

Tavros sat in the back of his fathers Mercedes, fingers tapping into his lap nervously. He was biting his lip, and staring out the window. What happened to Rufioh? Had they caught him? Was he in trouble? He knew he should be upset, but he couldn't bring himself to it. He loved his brother almost more than anyone, and he hoped his brother felt the same way. (No homo) But what if his brother felt different,What if he brother was GLAD he didn't have to see Tavros? Tavros shook his head and stared at Gamzee, who sat beside him, looking at his phone.

Gamzee was scrolling through his phone, trying to get his mind off of the meeting that would start shortly. He didn't actually want to come, but they invited him. He didn't want to be rude and say no, because that would probably upset Tavros, like Gamzee probably had already. Gamzee wasn't sure how Tavros felt about that bath the other day, and Gamzee wasn't sure how he felt about it either. He wanted to continue, he really did, but it's not like that would happen. Gamzee set his phone back in his pocket, sighing as quietly as possible.

* * *

Orphano sat in his office, behind his desk waiting for everyone else to arrive for the meeting he had arranged at practically the last minute. He glanced over one of the pictures on his desk to look at his oldest son who had decided to come along. He didn't know why his son wanted to come, he could have stayed home with friends like Eridan had. Orphano tried to focus on this topic other than the fuck that the man he had sex with lasts nights brother would be here. There was that subject again. Orphano sighed and leaned his elbows onto his desk, placing his face into his hands. Cronus didn't notice though, he was listening to music like he usually did.

Cronus was trying not to let his emotions shine through his face while he was on the verge of peeing his too-tight pants. He really wanted to see Kankri, because he hadn't in a while. He just wished his father new about them, but he was scared his father wouldn't approve. His father didn't really approve of anything, ever since Cronus turned more into a punk-greaser rather than a nerdy wizard kid. But his father should be happy with him, Cronus never really did anything wrong. His grades were good and he rarely got in trouble. Well forget his life, he wanted to learn more about someone else' life. He snickered remembering his father arguing with him not to let him go. What harm would be done with him coming, anyway.

The office door opened and they both looked up, seeing officer Vantas who spoke almost immediately. "Sorry, Porrim had other duties today so it's only me." He had his usual cup of coffee and notebook, to write down anything useful. He strode across the room to sit in one of the chairs in front of Orphanos desk which shocked Cronus, seeing as though he was sitting at one under the windowsill, pushed against the wall. But that was expected, Kankri always said 'we have to be professional.' Man, Cronus really did hate that, but he would have to deal if it was for Kankri.

"I see they aren't here yet." Kankri states setting his book on the seat beside him, and Orphano lifted his head from his hands. "No, but they should be here soon." Orphano reassured, putting his hands back underneath the top of his desk, glancing at Cronus who seemed to be staring Kankri down. "Have you met my son?" Orphano questioned, causing both to freeze. Everything grew awkward as both of their faces slowly turned to face Orphano, who had a raised eyebrow. "Oh uh, correct, why?" Kankri asked, also raising an eyebrow to Orphano, who now sighed. "You both just seem so interested in each other like-" The door opened and Orphano stood welcoming the three boys in. "Come in, sit, everyone's here."

* * *

"He's in jail!?" Sammuel asked, nearly jumping out of his chair, but he gripped the arm rests as he pulled forward. "Yes, he was put in there yesterday. They seem to think he tried killing himself the week before, because he has a few stab marks in his lower chest, but he refuses that anyone else stabbed him." Tavros' throat clenched. He didn't want to believe what Orphano had said, but he didn't want to NOT believe him either. "Well, I suppose he just wanted the easy way out." Sammuel sighed, staring into his hands. So he had finally gotten caught, but by who no one had any idea. Except Mr. Vantas, that is. "yes, my partner and I found him running through the streets, he had fallen over though. He didn't trip; just sort of fell."

Tavros stared at Gamzee who was having a staring war with Cronus. It didn't look like a hate-filled stare war, just one sort of out of curiosity, maybe. An angry sigh came from the front of the room. "Look, if you're just going to stare at each other, just go into the hallway." Orphano more commanded than suggested, and they both got the hint, standing simultaneously. "Race you!" Cronus yelled, pushing past every chair and jumping out the door, closing it right before Gamzee got there. Gamzee ran into the door and fell quite harshly, but instantly stood up and ran out the door closing it. Everyone stayed silent, looking at each other. "Well, is that all?" Sammuel asked before clearing his throat, making both Tavros and Orphano look at him. Where Kankri didn't, and he was still watching the door, confused. Orphano nodded, and looked out the window.

The sky was a beautiful, light shade of grey. The clouds were clumping together like cotton candy with too much sugar, causing fluffy puffs that turned out magnificent. Orphano closed his eyes and smiled, he loved the rain. "Isn't it beautiful?" He asked, turning his head calmly back to them, the light smile still pressed on his lips. Tavros nodded, and would have returned the smile if he could. He was about to speak, because his father took the board away. He wanted Tavros to stop babying himself and learn how to speak again. "It sure, uh, is." He spoke and everyone turned to him , shocked. "So you're speaking, and is it getting better?"

Tavros nodded yet again, and looked at his dad who started standing. "It was nice seeing you, and we won't be busy unless you need something." Sammuel smiled, grabbing the handles of Tavros wheelchair, and spun him around. He nodded his head at officer Vantas, mouthing out 'thank you' after Kankri had opened the door for them, letting them out of the office. "Is it my turn to go?" Kankri asked, turning his head back to Orphano, who nodded, his black hair sort of moving off-rhythm with his head. "But please tell Cronus to get back in here, please?" Kankri smiled and nodded before walking out of the room, tucking his book under his arm. He didn't get much information.

As soon as Kankri turned to leave the building, two hands pulled his face into their own, causing their lips to kiss painfully. Kankri immediately through his book down, and shoved Cronus away. Cronus looked upset before getting on his knees to pick up his boyfriends things, that he caused him to drop. He handed them to Kankri who grabbed Cronus' wrists to pull him to stand, before taking his things. "Keep it professional, your father wants you." He turned his head and walked away with it held high, which Cronus didn't mind laughing at.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Nitrams and Gamzee were heading to the mall, to get some school clothes, which they had failed to do earlier. Tavros would get Gamzees opinion on everything he bought, he wanted him to like him. He didn't care if anyone else was displeased with it. They weren't who he was trying to impress. Tavros looked out the window, eyes lighting up to see the malls bright lights through the thick, dark rain.

Once inside after the struggle of trying to get Tavros inside quickly without flipping his wheelchair over, the three looked around at the store, looking for anyplace that sold clothes. Sammuel spotted a nice looking store, with bright clothes in the windows. He raised a finger, lowering his head by his sons. "Is that okay, Tavros?" Tavros only wanted maybe one new outfit, considering he already had tons and tons of clothes that he hadn't even worn yet. They moved toward the store, seeing all of the clothes from the inside, in rows and rows of shelves.

Tavros spotted a shirt he couldn't possibly pass down and he already knew he'd need it. He pointed over at the shirt, making small whiny sounds and Sammuel smiled, pushing Tavros that way. "Whoa that's an awesome shirt, Tavbro." Gamzee smiled, putting his hand on Tavros' shoulder as they approached the shirt. It was a striped polo, with a design on the breast pocket. The colors were Deep purple and an orangy-brown, while the design was a horse but it seemed to have wings. The sleeves were fake rolled up, and they were white.

Sammuel searched for a moment, finding Tavros' size, which he was surprised he knew. Once he found it he smiled and held it down to Tavros, who nodded quickly, and his face did something. His mouth curved to one side awkwardly, and Sammuel smiled. "You've almost got the smile right, Tavros. Now, let's go find some pants that would go good with it? Maybe some jeans?" Tavros nodded once again, seeing the jeans which were close by. After being wheeled to the racks, Sammuel told Tavros to pick out a pair and asked Gamzee to get it for him if he needed help. Gamzee nodded, and said he'd be happy to help. "I'll be back, I'll go grab some shoes that'll go good with your shirt, okay? But I'll make sure they can match some of your other clothes." Tavros waved him off, not really caring.

"These ones?" Gamzee asked, pointing at the dark, dark blue denim ones on the shelf. They were a bit faded on the legs, but it didn't matter. They had indeed been the ones Tavros was pointing at. Gamzee fingered though them, finally finding the correct size. Gamzee had been so used to helping Tavros into his clothes that he knew his pants size by then. Instead of throwing them, he turned around and laid them into Tavros' lap, who was making that face again. The face really made Gamzee feel bad, but it lightened him up a bit knowing Tavros was better.

Both of the boys' eye contact broke when a pair of shoes was shoved between them, and Tavros squealed and almost instantly grabbed them. They were black with white laces, and down the side there was the orangy-brown color again, and the soles were the same color. How had his father known him so w- oh wait he was his father all of his life. "Thanks, dad!" Tavros screeched and a hand laid on his head, ruffling his hair. "Anytime, so, we ready?" Tavros nodded, and his dad smiled. "We'll come back another time if you want, but for now it's late. So we should get home."

* * *

TSOS: So I tried to make this chapter a BIT longer to make up for the sucky arrangement of chapters. It's my first fanfic,and I'm still experimenting. I already know what my next fanfic will be, but it won't start until this is finished. I don't want to be 'that guy' who starts another fic and forgets about another. So please review, or don't, it's actually up to you XD


	14. Rufioh makes a 'friend'

Rufioh Nitram had indeed been in jail, and he fucking hated it. He was the youngest one in his cell block from what he had seen,which didn't make him very comfortable. He had refused to let any of the creepy men know if he graduated high school or not. He had another year, but it'd be best they not know that. He was 17-almost-18 though, so they put him with all the grown men. In his particular cell there was 2 other men who looked either really interested in him, or disgusted by him. He couldn't tell because Rufioh always looked at the wall, or the floor, being careful not to make eye contact. Apparently today they were supposed to take showers, or so Rufioh had been told. He would just stand as far away from anyone as he could, IF he could. He wasn't looking forward to it, at all. And he DEFINITELY didn't want to 'drop the soap' like everyone had said. He also realized he didn't want anyone to look at him, to see his body. He didn't even like looking at himself naked, he had bad self esteem.

They had already partially-violated him, but he wasn't the weakest kid there was. He played sports a lot, and he used to do boxing, so he had SOME muscle in defense. The other men would rub their hands over his thighs, calling him racist names. He would kick his legs to get their hands off of him, and they would just find more offensive things to say. Most of the men were either white or black, and one of them even called him 'the brown bitch in between.' Rufioh was used to being called racist things, because his family had been a minority where they lived. The only time one of the names had bothered him was when they called him, 'Hermosa senora'. He'd rather it when they called him 'Mariposa' than that. If he wasn't so intimidated by these men he would've blown up on them in Spanish, which he didn't like to speak because that's the only thing most people used him for. "Help me with my Spanish homework, Nitram?" "GO fuck yourself, I don't speak that Spanish." Which was true, there was a difference between Spanish from Spain, and Spanish from Mexico. One was more proper than the other.

* * *

It was already time to go and the prisoners were in a large, concrete walled-room with racks in it. He wasn't sure of what to do, so he waited for everyone else to start doing something at least. The men started to zip down their jumpsuits and Rufioh had wide eyes, quickly turning to face the wall. His thumb and pointer finger held onto the zipper, and he sighed, not wanting to do this. He wanted to do anything but this. He just wanted to be left alone. He felt people watching him, staring harshly into his back but he didn't dare turn around. Not to mention it was hard to see with his shaggy black and red hair in his face. He closed his eyes tightly and his jaw clenched, as his arm pulled the zipper down. He felt like the world was stopping around him and the cold air met his skin, which he disapproved of. His eyes opened and he frowned as he pulled the material off of his skin, leaving him in only his boxers, which everyone stared at. He turned and was met with several pairs of eyes and he squeaked a bit, crossing his arms over his chest. He felt like a child in here. A complete, utter child that they could do whatever they wanted to to him, which they could.

He realized he was the only one still in his boxers and he quickly turned around, facing the wall again. His eyes closed once again and he gripped his own arms tighter, his nails digging into his skin. He wanted them all to go away. He wanted the world to go away. He'd rather kill himself than be here with these scary ass men. His arms slowly dropped to his sides and he was biting down on his lip now, hoping not to bite through it. He slipped the fabric from his waist and stepped out of his boxers, but he didn't dare to bend down to pick them up. He used his foot. He didn't notice the man to his side until a hand gripped his lightly-bleeding arm. Rufioh slowly turned his head to see who it was, and it was either a really light-skinned black man, or a horrendously tanned white man. He was scary though, so Rufioh would rather not ask. "You knew here, rat?" The man asked, loosening the grip on Rufiohs arm when Rufioh nodded in response.

"Well the name's Jack. And to me, it appears you aren't even an adult yet, am I correct?" Jack asked, speaking quietly so no one else could hear him, except the boy he was speaking to. "Yes." Rufioh said, sort of leaning away from the man. "Stay by me, and none of these sick fuckers will mess with you, alright? And don't turn it down either, I never do this. But since you seem useful, I'd rather have you on my good side." Rufioh nodded once again as the man let go, walking away. He motioned with his hand for Rufioh to follow him, which he did, ignoring the people reaching out hands and rubbing his body as he walked by.

In the showers was weird, and Rufioh did nothing except wash his hair the best he could, and Jack seemed to just stand there, staring long and hard at the wall. It was quiet near them for the most part, and the only noise was wet slaps and small chuckles behind them in the room, echoing off of the walls. "Hey Blackie Chan! I see you've taken a creepy interest in Mr. Mexicano?" One of the men called, and a few others laughed after. Rufioh just shook his head like a dog, water splashing around and into the wall. Jack spoke, but with a different tone than he had when he spoke to Rufioh. This one was deep and evil, like it belonged to a viscous monster. "Look you fucking scumbag, I'm protecting him. If I wasn't he'd be on the floor most likely bleeding out of his ass, because of one of you un-skilled pricks. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be back to minding my own damn business, which you should do the same." Rufioh smiled when the men stopped talking, and everything was like it once had been.

"So why are you in here, anyways?" Jack asked, nudging his elbow into Rufiohs side lightly. "Oh..." Rufioh took a deep breath and let it out, he barely knew. "Well some dip shit girlfriend I had drugged me, and I almost killed my little brother." Rufioh said, turning his eyes to meet Jacks, who remained on that damn wall. "Oh, if it makes you feel any better, I'm in here for killing my father. And an innocent couple. And some ninja wannabe. But my wife turned me in, because she was worried." He had no emotion when he spoke, which sort of shocked Rufioh. He wasn't going to hold anything against the man, because that'd be a dick-move. "What cell are you in?" Rufioh asked, water running over his lips as he spoke. "I'm actually just across from you." Jack turned his head down to Rufioh, who turned his head quickly back to stare at the wall, not wanting to look into Jacks intimidating eyes.

* * *

Rufioh wasn't as uneasy in his cell for the rest of that day. He focused more on the details of Jack, which he hadn't noticed before. Especially his eyes. Those damn, creepy as orbs that seemed to pierce into any ones soul. They were actually just black, but different from one another. One seemed lifeless and cruel, a pure obsidian portal, that would most likely lead to death knowing him. The other was still black, but it had a scar through the middle, that sprawled partially over Jacks forehead also. It showed an odd warmness, with a sense of compassion that the man most likely didn't have. Just the thought of his eyes confused Rufioh, and made his want to pull his hair out knowing how frustrating a combination like that would be to figure out. Another thing that caught Rufiohs attention was why the man had called Jack 'Blackie Chan' earlier that day, and why Rufioh was not sure of his race. He was most likely Black and Chinese from what Rufioh could imagine, and he never had a smile. Or any expression actually. He seemed to keep his lips in a straight line, much like the other men in his cell. Jacks cell was larger than Rufiohs, and it had four other men. They seemed to all act the same, and they were all different sized. But none of them had a face like Jacks.

Jacks face could be thought of an animal rather than a human. It looked like he could almost be a dog, like Jack had explained to Rufioh. Apparently he used to get picked on and called the Wolf-man, which led to him being mostly full of hate. But the hate stopped when Jack got married to one of the most kind, beautiful women ever, which he stated. Rufioh only had 2 questions now on his mind for Jack. Why he had a large stab wound through his stomach. And why he had black wings tattooed on his back.

But Rufiohs questions could wait.


	15. Friendly faces

August 4th:  
Tavros hadn't been in his classroom for more than ten minutes, and he already didn't like it. It was still early so maybe more people would come, but he knew most of the people here already. And they knew him, which was probably where all of their questions had come from. He wanted to yell at them to get away, but that would be rude. All they were was concerned, but it was still a bit nosy. Why did it matter for them to know what happened to him anyway? They hadn't cared about him before. Maybe ever. He wasn't very sure how to answer them, so he just ignored them. Apparently when class started the teacher was going to introduce him, so maybe he'd see the other students that he DIDN'T know.

Only one thing upset Tavros. He was the only paraplegic.

There was people with other disabilities, but not like his. Well another boy had a mental disability which made Tavros' issue seem like nothing was wrong, was about the only thing he had in common that he had noticed. The class (From what he had seen so far) consisted of a few people, and there was a few he knew. There was the boy Mituna Captor, who was mentally retarded. He was Sollux's older brother, which most people would probably be able to tell. His hair was a shaggy black-mop that covered his eyes, which he was self conscious about, if Tavros remembered correctly. Then there was Terezi Pyrope, one of Tavros' friends since elementary school. She was blind, and wore red tinted glasses over her eyes, because she wouldn't accept any other color of glasses. But anyone who knew Terezi knew to look past it and say nothing, because if they did she'd hit them with her cane. There was also the Leijon sisters, Nepeta and Meulin. Or so Tavros thought Meulin would be there, but she wasn't. Meulin was deaf, and had always been in the special needs class, up until senior year, which was this year. Meulin was probably on the run or in prison, but it didn't matter. Nepeta however, had a social disability if you will. Nepeta had always been probably the nicest person Tavros knew, and she was always excited about one thing or another, getting off track. Nepeta had Autism, which caused her to be a bit excited, and hard to talk to at times.

There was a few other desks with name tags, but Tavros didn't bother reading them. He knew class was about to start, and he wanted to meet his teacher. He also couldn't wait to see all of the assistants that would come through the class to help, and he knew who at least one was, and he knew that a lot of them would be his friends' older siblings. He knew for a fact, assistance in this class was Kurlozs third period of the day, and he looked forward to seeing him. Tavros thought about who could possibly be in his class, but not a single person came to mind. He knew for a fact that no one from the Piexes or Amporas would be in this class, so he thought over everything. There was the Zahhaks, who could've been assistants, but Tavros somewhat doubted it. Tavros didn't realize he had been leaning on the arm of his wheelchair, deep in thought, until a hand came forward and held itself out in front of Tavros' face, making him jump before. Tavros had seen this guy, and he wasn't surprised he was here.

"Hello! My name is Jake English, but you can call me Mr. Jake, Mr. English, or just Jake. Whatever you please I suppose. You're one of my new students correct? The last minute change?" Tavros took the creepily-polite mans hand and shook it, nodding as he let go. "My uh...name is Tavros Nitram." Tavros' voice was squeaky and high pitched at times, having multiple pitches in each word that he spoke. "Wait, you're the child who Dr. Strider worked with, am I correct?" He asked, tilting his head a bit while looking down at Tavros, who nodded and got ready to make a 'you mean your boyfriend? remark, but he couldn't. This man was too nice.

* * *

After a short and brief introduction, Tavros was wheeled to his desk, which sort of upset him. Everyone else sat in groups of four, but he had to sit alone. Yea his desk was bigger than anyone else, but it still didn't seem any better. Jake had two helpers at the moment, who looked frustrated. One was Feferi Piexes, who was another one of Tavros' old friends. She was always peppy and smiling, but now she looked confused and thrown off. The other was Latula Pyrope, who was with no doubt Terezis older sister. Latula seemed to just not care about being frustrated as much as Feferi did.

Feferi and Latula were having a somewhat difficult time passing out each students work. Everyone had something different to do, and Tavros wasn't entirely shocked when he was given his last, and it was a textbook with a stack of algebra worksheets. He was informed that each month he'd go to a different teacher, with a different subject. He'd go to that class once a day, everyday, for one class period. This month was algebra, next was reading, and so on. He wouldn't start until next week, so now he just had normal algebra, which was pretty easy. Tavros grabbed his favorite pencil, a purple one, and starting writing quickly, flying through problems.

He was startled when he saw there was DIFFERENT assistants, and that it was probably half way through second period. This time the assistants were just setting up the boards, placing decorations and posters on the wall. The first helper, Tavros was excited to see. Kanaya Maryam. Kanaya was a very nice girl, and very proper. She seemed to care for everyone, even those who had crossed her. The other helper was a boy Tavros vaguely remembered, and from what he DID remember, this boy wasn't the nicest. Karkat Vantas, brother of Kankri Vantas. Karkat was another of Gamzees friends, but something about him drew Tavros' attention to him, every time he extended an arm.  
Cuts.  
Covering his wrists going in different directions. They were slanted, some looked fresh, some looked old. They all looked pretty deep though, and it looked like there was even a word carved into his wrist, but Tavros couldn't read it. He decided to go back to algebra. Algebra was good, it helped time fly by quickly.

* * *

At lunch Gamzee made sure to come get Tavros and take him to the table, where a lunch Gamzee had already gotten him sat. Everyone seemed to stare awkwardly when Gamzee sat next to Tavros, who sat uncomfortably in the direction of every ones stares . He wished no question about what happened were going to come, but of course they did. Everyone asked questions. "Oh what happened?" Or "Why did Rufioh do that?" Or "Did Gamzee fuck you too hard?" Yes, Sollux Captor never cared the condition of someone, he always had to make a smart remark. Lunch was pretty awkward, and Tavros sighed in relief when he was back at his desk, writing and solving equations through third period, which had only one assistant, who was Kurloz. Jake made Kurloz print out worksheets and sweep the floor, but that was about it. He waved to Tavros as he left, and Tavros smiled and waved back, trying to keep his attention away from the bite marks on Kurlozs neck.

Fourth period came two new helpers, Eridan Ampora and Rose Lalonde. Rose seemed quiet and didn't pay attention to anything while she talked to Nepeta about what Nepeta was drawing, and Eridan seemed pretty focused on helping Mituna and Terezi sort the crayons evenly among each other, so that they got the same colors, and the same amount of crayons. Tavros finished his five pages of algebra in the first five minutes of the last period of the day, and spent the rest reading through the textbook, which held information he already knew. With a deep sigh Tavros turned the next page, closing his eyes for a second, thinking about what he would tell his father about his first day.

* * *

Tavros looked incredibly happy when he got the news from his father, but he still had his doubts. Prosthetic legs, and the week after his court date? He still had 2 months to think about that, because that would be in November. He wasn't sure what his father meant by 'they're actually robotic' but he didn't really want to ask. Sammuel rambled on about the robotic legs being connected to Tavros' dead nerves, allowing them to move again. Apparently it was because of Mr. Zahhak and his sons, discovering new technology, and being close friends (despite the broken up relationship of the eldest sons in each family, which neither father knew,) wanted Tavros to be the first.

Tavros liked the idea, but he'd think about. Yea, he'd already agreed, but he'd still think about it. If he wanted to change his mind at any point he could tell his father, who would hopefully understand his decision.

Tavros worked on getting facial expressions correctly , like smiles and frowns, for about ten minutes. He shook his head, and closed his eyes, humming a bit. He looked forward to the next day at school.

But what Tavros DIDN'T know, was that everyday of school would carry along as it did that day. Everyday that is, until the first week of November.

* * *

TSOS: So I'm already figuring out what to have in the next few chapters, mostly the next one at the moment. I think if everything turns out right, this fanfic should end at around chapter 25. Maybe a chapter or two more-or-less than 25, but that's what I'll set the mark at now. But , I guess we'll see when we get there, right? Anyways, thanks for reading, and review if you'd like.


	16. November 4th

November 4th: Court day.  
Tavros wasn't really a fan of dressing up nicely, but if he didn't, today would most likely be a wreck. Today he had court, which meant he got to see Rufioh, which he was uneasy about. He asked his father why he couldn't just stay at home, but he didn't really get an answer. It was more of something along the lines of "Yea, sure okay", than an actual answer. But, Sammuel had been freaking out more than anyone,which wasn't too overly-surprising. Sammuel usually freaked out about a lot of things, being anxious about them. Tavros wasn't very sure if his father was worried about Rufioh, or him. Either way the drive to school was quiet and awkward, and Tavros was worried they'd get in a car accident because of the way his father was driving. Tavros was surprised when they passed his school, his nose wiggling a bit and he tried to get his expression back. "Uh...dad?" He questioned, looking at the man who was worriedly focused on the road, like if the yellow lines had hypnotized him in a way. He sighed, his back straightening up before he spoke. "Yes, Tavros?" "Where are uh...we going?" "Well, you didn't want to go to school, so I figured I'd just eat." Tavros nodded lazily, turning his attention to be back in front of him, also staring at the dimly lit road in front of him.

"So what do you want us all to do for Thanksgiving?" Sammuel asked, pulling Tavros' attention back to him, where it should have been at the moment. "Uh..why ask? Can't we uh just do what we, uh normally do?" The off-throwing pitch of his voice made Sammuels eye twitch, but that was okay, he had been used to it. "Well, it's the first thanksgiving that the whole family won't be there. It'll just be You, your mother, and I. We decided you should choose, because you'll be the only child this year." Tavros' head faced his father still, but his eyes seemed to wander off to the side,unsure of what to say. Tavros just shrugged, leaning back in his seat. "Well, uh you guys should uh decide what we do. I'm only interested in what we uh do for Christ-" "We already know what we're doing for Christmas. We're going to the mountains, with all of our friends and their families." Well, that was unexpected. They usually spent Christmas at Tavros' grandparents house, but maybe change was good. Or it could be bad change, like practically everything else this year, but that'd be found out later. Tavros nodded, and seemed to sink in his chair, tugging at his tie a bit. "So? Thanksgiving?" Tavros shook his head, the awkward lip thing from before happening once again, sprawling over his face quite a bit. "I uh, don't know."

* * *

Tavros sat across the table from his father, who anxiously sipped on his coffee. Tavros wanted to shake his fathers shoulders, and yell in his face to calm down, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Maybe ever. Tavros looked over his menu again, sort of upset it was breakfast. He could've gotten chicken nuggets if it was another time of day, but nope. No chicken nuggets for Tavros. His father started talking, and Tavros put his menu down, laughing right after. Had he just made a joke with Tavros,after a few months? He hadn't been alone with Tavros in a while, but it was still nice to see that his father hadn't changed. The jokes and laughs kept coming, Tavros leaning forward into the table breathless at some of them, but they stopped laughing when someone came up to them. It was...her.

Mr. Amporas wife? Fiance? one of the two, but Tavros couldn't remember. But he DID remember who she was. She was the mayor of the city, and practically everyone worshiped her. She had two daughters, one of them being Feferi, which Tavros knew. "So, I take it we are going to see you in court today, Mr. Nitram?" Gosh, her voice was scary. It seemed to drip with acid, tainted at every word, with enough to kill a man in one shot. Sammuel looked up, eyes meeting hers. "Yes, and we're unaware of who is Rufiohs side. Would you mind telling us?" He raised an eyebrow, and she raised a finger to her lips and looked around, like if she was trying to remember something. "I do believe the woman's name was...Melinde Slick? But I may be wrong. She's a very sweet woman, and apparently her husband is the reason she knows Rufioh. Something about her husband being in jail with Rufioh?" Sammuel had never heard of this woman, and most likely hadn't of her husband. He was only worried of how this man knew his son, and if he had done something to him. She leaned down to Tavros, and he was lucky he couldn't show facial expression.

He'd look scared as hell.

She stuck a hand out and smiled. "Hello, Tavros, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Caroline, but you can call me Mrs. Ampora if you'd like." The name 'Mrs. Ampora' chilled Tavros' spine for a minute. So they were already married? He'd never noticed the ring on Orphanos finger, and had thought Orphano was single, until he heard a conversation about the love of his life. That and the wedding being kick-ass. Or something like that. Tavros raised his hand and shook hers, trying to look into her eyes without flinching. Something about her just gave Tavros the chills, down into his bones, and he wanted to shake. He put his hand back at his side, unsure of what to say. "Oh, Sammuel? May I speak to you for a moment, over there?" She pointed to a booth and Sammuel nodded, getting out of his chair and turning to Tavros. "I'll be back in a second. If the food comes, feel free to start without me, okay?" Tavros nodded and his father walked away with his hands in his pockets, alongside the evil witch. Aha witch. Good one Tavros' self conscience, you just made a funny. But Sammuel still shook slightly, even when he sat down.

Tavros shook his head and looked around for anything to easily entertain him, because he had left his phone at home. There was a table he couldn't stop watching, with a couple at it. The girl looked sort of familiar, and the guy did too. They both looked EXTREMELY familiar now that Tavros thought about it. But who were they? Oh my gasp. Was that Equius and Aradia? He could've sworn Aranea said Aradia was in New York or something like that, so why was she here? And a better question, was why was she with Equius? They looked like they had been flirting, and Equius was blushing. Actually blushing, and it made Tavros laugh a bit and turn away, hoping they wouldn't see him.

* * *

"So, uh. What did she want?" Tavros asked, as he stuffed his face with some pancakes, and Sammuel sat down. He said, picking up a fork before he answered. "Well apparently there's a chance Rufioh MAY be accused as non-guilty, which confuses me. He's changed a lot, and his lawyers pretty good. But you never know. Plus Rufioh should be eighteen in a few months, so if he does get out, he won't have to physically live with us very long." Sammuel said, poking around at his food, and he looked a bit less worried, and a little more awake now. Those poor eggs. They looked like they were being mangled and murdered, and Tavros tried to remember what he was going to say. His head shot up, and he did the 'thing'. "So uh Aradia and uh Equius were here a minute ago. They uh were probably on a date, from uh what I could tell." Sammuel stopped chewing for a second before raising an eyebrow. He swallowed a fuckton of food at once, preparing to speak. "Aradia?" Sammuel looked at his plate, staring in confusion. He had heard the name before, but he wasn't sure where it had been from. His eyes quickly opened a bit more, and he stared at Tavros. "But I th-" "So did uh,I." It was silent for a moment and the two stared at each other, with no emotion and it just got really awkward for them both. After about thirty second they started laughing, and if more people were there, the attention would be mostly on the pair.

"Well, we should finish eating, so we can get there early. It's going to be a long day, Tavros." Sammuel said, his face turning serious, but he still had his little twitch.

"Yea dad, uh I know." Tavros reassured, getting a sip of his chocolate milk. That was some damn good chocolate milk too.

* * *

The pair were now in front of the courthouse's polished wood doors, admiring the very beaut y of the carvings they had. Well, Sammuel was anyways, and Tavros was sort of annoyed, leaning on the arm rest of his wheelchair.  
"Uh dad, can we ACTUALLY uh go inside now?" Tavros said, followed by an angry sigh. "Oh yea, right. Are you ready?" He asked putting one hand on the door handle. "I have uh been for the last uh ten minutes, dad." Sammuel mumbled a 'right' and opened the heavy door, holding it open for Tavros who wheeled himself inside, waiting in the entrance for his father. He heard the heavy door slam behind him and he flinched, before being pushed to a door-less-doorway. Sammuel sighed as he pushed Tavros through the door and they both sighed.

Neither of them would've known who the prick with the sneer was, until they saw the face up-close. The voice sounded the same too, just a bit more tainted than it used to be. "Father, Brother. It's been a while."

* * *

TSOS: So I was reading over my old chapters and holy shit. I noticed that I kept using the wrong 'Threw' and 'Through'. My apologies. I had only read a few reviews, and last night I read them all. You guys made me cry (Of happiness of course) Thank you ^^;


	17. The boy who cried late

TSOS: So I just realized that I may be triggering people by the somewhat off twist I put over the characters' TRUE personalities. Yes, I sort of still gave the characters their personalities... but I didn't want to make any character a total fucking jerk. If you have any suggestions of how I should fix the characters personalities, please post a review letting me know what should stay the same, or what should be changed. Just note I'll take everyone into consideration, not just one person and their views. Please no Ampora haters, they always seem to get under my skin about how they label the Amporas. Yes, DualScar was a cheating hoe. Sorry for the rant, ON TO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

The sly prick held a hand out to Sammuel, who shook it lightly, glaring into the others' eyes. "Someone doesn't seem too happy to see me?" Rufioh questioned, grinning. Rufioh looked really mature now, not like one of the punk-ass popular kids like he had been. His features were definitely grown up, and so was the way he spoke. Though he seemed to use his words like he was talking to a child, he had improved in many ways possible. His hair wasn't shaggy and long anymore, it was shorter, and the red was only visible in the front, and by his neck. It was quite an improvement, and Tavros couldn't stop looking down each feature. Rufioh held his hand out to his brother, who squeaked in surprise. Tavros DIDN'T want to shake his hand, but some instinct was telling him he had to, so he did. A voice called for Rufioh, and he turned his head over his shoulder. There was a silent, mouthed-out conversation between him and his lawyer. Rufioh smiled at his dad, "Good luck." He hissed, intimidatingly, before turning and walking back to where he came from. "What uh who the uh fuck was that?" Tavros asked, tilting his head all the way back, looking at his dad who looked disgusted. "Don't know, don't care."

Once they had been to Orphano, who looked quite bored at the moment, they sat down with him. "What's wrong?" Sammuel asked, leaning his head down to Orphano who was un-professionally leaning his head down on the table. "The judge is immature, and keeps judging people on what they're wearing." He said, lifting his head and sighing out loudly, looking to the judge. He was a small man, with shaggy brown hair, and a doll-like face. He hunched down, letting his robe cover as much of his head as it would. "Isn't he the one dude who ran against your wife last year? The crazy dude who wanted to rename this city Can Town?" Sammuel asked, remembering where he had seen this man before. Orphano nodded, turning his head lazily to face Sammuel, who got a chill seeing the color of his eyes. They were a deep, vibrant violet, like the color of an amethyst, but darker. "Are...you wearing contacts?" Sammuel asked, getting his face a bit closer to Orphanos, staring deeply into his eyes. Today they were an unrealistic shade of purple, darker than they had been the last times he'd seen him. "Yes, but not the kind you're implying. Something in my family genetics causes this." Orphano said, before a loud sound echoed through the room , and everyone stared up to the judge, who had hit the gavel, pleased with the attention it brought him.

"Now that officer Vantas is here, we may continue. Though I suggest not dressing like this ever again if you want to enter my courthouse." "Judge Vagabond, please keep insults to a minimum." The witch (hehe) said, from where she stood by the podium. Did she really come to watch? Tavros didn't like all the people here, and he could only point out a few. At the table where he sat was, Orphano, Sammuel, and now officer Vantas. Behind them was Cronus, Eridan, who was practically sitting in that Sollux kids lap, and Kanaya Maryam, chatting with Karkat Vantas who most likely got dragged here by force. To the side of them was Rufioh, and his lawyer, who was EXTREMELY pail, with light blonde hair and beady black eyes. Behind them sat two people, a man in a prison jumpsuit with handcuffs, and an officer, next to him. Tavros hadn't ever seen that man, so he was inspecting him before a hand pulled him to look to the front, where officer Maryam was talking.

She spoke about many things, but she seemed about as bored with it as everyone else was. Once she finished talking, the judge smiled. "Thank you officer Maryam. Now, may we have the woman in the hideous dress speak of her client?" He asked, pointing the gavel to Rufiohs lawyer, who stood. "My name is Mrs. Slick, if you will." She looked down at the papers, before her voice flew over many words, quickly. No one seemed to be able to understand, but this 'Vagabond' dude seemed to catch on with everything she said. After she finished, everyone was sort of leaning out of their seats, towards her until they realized she was finished talking. "Thank you, now if I may have purple eyes speak." He spoke, turning to Orphano who was already standing, ignoring the eye comment. "Yes. My respective name is Orphano, but I do suppose purple eyes is acceptable." He'd rather have his presence known as whatever the judge pleased, not wanting anything to become out of hand for whatever reason. He cleared his throat, looking down at the files in his hand. This would be interesting.

* * *

They had been there for hours, and seemed that the jury was ready to accuse Rufioh. Rufioh didn't look nervous, but he kept sharing glances with the prisoner dude, who would smile at him, with an evil grin. Everything about this day made Tavros uneasy. Especially the fact that Gamzee hadn't shown up yet, and the witnesses had all spoken. Practically everyone seemed neutral, except Sammuel. Tavros just wanted to leave, he didn't care if Rufioh was or wasn't guilty. Suddenly the room went still, all attention to the judge, as he spoke to the jury of random citizens. "The jury is ready to speak," A man stood, his brown hair shining with the glare as he did. "Go on." Judge Vagabond spoke, leaning onto his hands when his elbows propped up on his podium. The man grinned, and he truly did have an evil face. He looked amused as he pushed the paper into his green shirt. "We, the jury," He paused, eyes going onto Tavros, narrowing even more than they had, making Tavros uneasy,"Find Rufioh Nitram, Non-guilty." The room was silent, and Tavros closed his eyes, unsure of what to do.

Tavros was pulled into Orphanos arms a moment later, and quite tightly too. Tavros tried to pull himself free, but stopped when he opened his eyes and realized why. The prisoner dude stood, the police officers head under one of his elbows, the other arm partially extended, holding the officers gun to Rufiohs head. "You can't take him from me. He goes free, I go free." The man spoke, trying to push the gun harshly into Rufiohs hair, which was hard with handcuffs. Both Porrim and Kankri had their guns pointed at him, slowly moving closer to him. "Drop it!" Kankri yelled, walking forward, ready to shoot at any moment. The man twisted his body around, pointing the gun in Kankris direction. "No, you drop it." He said in a childish voice, grinning evilly. Kankri glared, stopping in his place, while Porrim still moved closer. "Kankri, if I die, you're apologizing to my unborn children." She said, sidestepping to get next to her partner. "You aren't even married, Porrim. So shut up for now." Kankri demanded, staring back to the man, his wolfish grin still set on his lips. "No! Jack this is why I-" spoke, but stopped talking when the gun pointed at her, right in her face. "Look, love, you put me there to get 'better' as you said. IT DIDN'T WORK NOW DID IT?" He snarled, putting his finger closer to the trigger. "Put the gun down, Jack." Kankri ordered, taking the advantage to get closer to him, his finger dangerously close to the trigger as well. The gun came and poked right into the center of Kankris chest, knocking his gun to the floor. It probably would've gone off, if Kankri had taken the safety off. "Now, give me what _I _want, or you can meet my other victims."

Everything went still yet again, and Kankri shook his head. "Kill me. Here. Now. You're not getting what you want!" Kankri screeched, holding both of his hands up, and Jack looked more displeased than amused now. He brought the gun away from Kankri, and dropped the officer from underneath his arms, which made him fall to the floor, unconscious most likely from loss of oxygen. His hands both moved at the same time, slamming into the side of Kankris head, throwing him to the tile floor, with a loud thud that echoed through the large room. Porrim had her gun pointed at him, literally ready to shoot, when the gun pointed to someone behind her. "What are you goin' t' do? Take the safety off an' shoot me? Or are you just goin' to hit me too!" Cronus shouted, causing Jack to look down at the gun. He literally had never used a gun before, and he didn't know the safety was on, unlike Kankri who just thought he wouldn't need to use the gun. There was a small click, bringing silence back to the room , and the gun pointed at Cronus. "Looks like you're going to die. You first, the officers second, then everyone else will just die depending on how quickly they run." He grinned, pulling the trigger, but Cronus had already been knocked to the floor by the time his father could scream 'no', and the bullet could go into the large painting of the city on the courthouse's wall. "Damn, your little brother moves unnoticed. Looks like I can get two in one now." His finger was about to the pull the trigger, when he paused, looking dazed. His head shook a bit, his eyes closing and opening lazily. He staggered slowly, dropping the gun out of his hand, before slowly falling forward and landing on the floor, his head slightly bleeding in the back, while he lay unconscious on the tile as well.

Gamzee stood behind him with an unbroken marble vase, raised over his head, and it was covered in blood, much like the mans head. He lowered the vase, smiling. "Sorry I'm late."


	18. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving had sucked, there was no doubt about that, and anyone who denied it obviously had their head in their ass. Using that reference to display who denied it, I think we can all pretty much tell who didn't think it sucked.  
Rufioh.  
But, we'll just talk about the happy family-heart-warming stuff that happened and try not to think about the mental beat up a lot of people put on themselves.

* * *

"But BRO I want to spend time with Tavbro this year for whatever this dumb motherfucking holiday is. Why can't I go!?" An upset Gamzee asked, crossing his arms and sending an evil glare to his brother who stood in front of him. His brother frowned and narrowed his eyes to his brother, lifting his hands closely to Gamzees face, causing him to flinch.'It's a family holiday. You spend it with your family, he'll spend it with his.' Kurloz signed before smacking Gamzee across his face, the sound echoing through the living room. A snicker was heard from across the room, and Gamzee turned to see who laughed at him this time. Latula and Terezi sat there, covering their mouths as they laughed. "What's so motherfucking funny!" Gamzee asked, and he was losing his temper like a five year old who had their toy taken away by an older sibling. "Aw cous, can't you see the kid wants to just be with his boyfriend? I mean, it would be totally rad if he was allowed to go, but he can't It's pretty hilarious." This comment made Gamzee turn pink, and he shook his head. "You see La-fucking-tula, he AIN'T my boyfriend. I'm not saying I don't want to spend time with the other guys that'll be here soon, I'D JUST RATHER SPEND IT WITH SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT ME!" Gamzee yelled, crossing his arms immaturely and pouting to his older cousin who smiled. "Aw, you'll get to see your cousin Karkat. Doesn't that make you happy?" She asked, shifting and crossing her legs on the couch, which she usually wasn't allowed to do. Gamzee nodded, remembering his other side of the family would come over too. Damn his rich ass dad for having a house big enough for four families. Today's dinner would include the Makaras, the Pyropes, the Vantas', and the Maryams. The Pyrope sisters' mother was Gamzees fathers sister, and The Vantas' father was Gamzees father brother, who had a fiance, who had two daughters. There was a knock on the door, and Gamzee sighed, before scurrying up the stairs so he could lock himself in his room.

* * *

Tavros was really uncomfortable without his wheelchair, and he was still getting used to walking on these...THINGS he now called legs. Last week was his surgery, and the Zahhaks did an amazing job, nothing failing. Tavros could now move his legs, well the robotic legs, which sort of made him happy, but didn't. He kept getting picked on by Rufioh, who was still under house arrest, and who no one seemed to care about at the moment. Rufioh went back to his old self, a prick. But he now had a tattoo that Tavros giggled at. They were orange fairy-like wings, and when Tavros made remarks about them, Rufioh would say. "Yo cat, you're just jealous you aren't this cool." Which would result in Tavros laughing even more.

Vriska and Aranea had gone back to live with their foster mother, which upset Miranda for a bit, but this Thanksgiving would be happy.  
And she'd do anything to make it that way.  
"Hey uh mom, you're done already?" Tavros asked, his feet stomping into the kitchen, making a somewhat obnoxious sound against the tan tile. "Not completely. I just have to wait for the pies to finish." She said, smiling before wrapping her arms around Tavros, who hugged her back. They stood hugging for a couple minutes before Tavros got sort of embarrassed and his arms dropped from his mothers waist. "Okay uh... can you uh let me go uh now mom? I uh want to go uh text Gamzee a uh happy Thanksgiving." She shook him around a bit, his arms lazily following the motions, and she finally sighed and set him free. "Fine, but be down in about 10 minutes okay? The pie should be done soon." "Yeah mom."

Tavros was slamming his way up the stairs, before Rufioh passed him, shirtless. Why he was shirtless Tavros didn't want to know, but he covered his ears the remainder of the way up the stairs, knowing he'd hear yelling, which he could. Rufioh was soon up the stares, flying past Tavros and shoving him a little to get into his room, before slamming the door. Tavros heard Rufioh talking to himself, but he was probably on his phone considering not even Rufioh could be such a narcissist, saying "Hey cat! You're still the coolest fucker I know, so what's up?" Tavros shook his head, searching his room for his own phone. His smile grew as he reached for it, seeing he already had a text from Gamzee, who had already beaten him to a 'Happy Thanksgiving' text.

* * *

The Zahhaks and their close friends the Leijons spent Thanksgiving together every year, but were short one this year. Meulin had ran away, leaving them to 5 members this year. But nothing really seemed to change, considering what usually went on. Usually Nepeta and Equius went to the park to play, and played what ever games Nepeta wanted. Meulin usually read, or watched anime alone in the living room. Horuss never left his room besides dinner time, because he was always working on little robot horses that he had many of. Occasionally Meulin would come in his room, and secretly watch him work, but he didn't worry about that this time. Once he made a fairy, but we shouldn't talk about that because feels. Their parents, Desirree and Donnavin (horrible names, don't kill me) laughed and cooked together, sometimes asking one of their children to come try one of the dishes they made.

This particular Thanksgiving, Nepeta and Equius were sitting on the swings at the park, talking. "So wait, I get to be the princess right!?" She asked, her eyes lighting up excitedly. Equius smiled at her and nodded, his broken sunglasses shining in the dim light, as the sun set. "Yay! You can be... what do you want to be?" She asked, jumping from her swing to stand in front of him, where he was still taller than she was, even if he had been sitting. "I want to run the stables. If that's okay Nepe- M'lady." She giggled and hugged him. "You can call me Nepeta. And of course you can runs the stables!" She jumped back a bit, smiling up to him. "IF we have pretty ponies!" She knew this would make him laugh, which it did. She lent out a jacket-clad hand out to him, which he accepted and stood. "Now...we need a dragon!" She said, looking around frantically. "I-" "Oh I know!" She cut him off. "We could ask Horuss!" Equius tilted his head a bit, unsure if that would be okay with his brother. "I suppose we could ask..." And that they did.

"Why are you in my room? Oh, either way it doesn't matter. Plus it's too dark, why should we play at the park after dark? That's highly dangerous, kids." Horuss said, setting down his new blue-handled screwdriver. He pulled his goggles off of his head and put them on his desk while he stood, crossing his arms. "Well... we could play in the backyard!" Nepeta squealed and smiled to him, which would usually make him say yes. "Not today, dinner's ready." A voice called behind them, and there Desiree stood, looking as cheery as she always had. Once she turned and left Nepeta pouted, crossing her arms and following her mother downstairs to the dining room. "Fine, I guess." Horuss sighed, pushing Equius into the hallway and to the top of the staircase. Equius smiled, knowing this would make Nepeta happy, but continued down the stairs when he felt his brother pull his hair.

* * *

"Mituna no! I won fair and square!" Sollux yelled, running down the hallway chasing after his older brother who ran down stairs to his dad. Sollux tried to slide across the wooded floor, but instead his socks wouldn't slide and he fell on his face at the top of the staircase. His glasses fell off, neither his clear or tinted lens breaking. He sighed in relief, and shook his head, which hurt a bit from impact with the polished wood. He propped himself up on his elbows, pushing his glasses back onto his dual-colored eyes. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Mitunas voice range through the house, and knowing Mituna he was most likely at his dads side while he cooked. "What is it Tuna?" Their father asked, turning while he was only waiting on the turkey to finish. "SOLLUX CHEATED!" Mituna yelled, throwing himself on the kitchen floor, crossing his arms with a pout. "I'm sure-" "IT'S NOT CHEATING IF YOU SUCK, TUNA!" Sollux yelled, running into the kitchen, which he slid once again, falling on the floor. He had held on the door way but he completely slid to his left and fell right onto his right side.

It was silent for a moment, before the three started laughing loudly at Sollux, as he rolled around on the floor laughing at himself. The father of the two boys walked over and helped his son up, still laughing. "Are you okay?" Nickolas (Yes another horrible on the spot-made name) Captor asked, pulling his son up to fully stand. "Yea dad, I'm fine. I was just checking if dinner was ready... but I guess it isn't. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" Sollux asked, pulling his hand free from his fathers, who simply nodded. Sollux turned around, and quickly left through the kitchen to the front room, where the walls had coat hangers and the stairs met in the corner of the room, where he ran to, not falling this time.

Sollux was in his room, looking for websites to hack, when he remembered to text his boyfriend.  
"Hey ED happy thank2giiviing. What'2 up?" He sent, smiling down at his phone before returning back to his computer, when he found someone to hack. It was a girl he knew by the name of Aradia, who pissed him off. He used to like her, and they went out for a few months. That was until she turned into a total bitch and dumped him, then cried over him when she saw he was going out with Eridan. His phone buzzing brought his attention from one piece of technology to another, and he looked at the screen.  
"Happy thanksgivvin to you too sol, but sorry i can't text. my step mom might take my phone awway, so i'll text ya later." Sollux sighed and set his phone down, before running his hand through his honey-blonde hair.

It would be a long Thanksgiving for the Captors, like it usually was.

* * *

"Cronus stop, leave your brother alone." Orphano called, still trying not to burn himself while him and his wife were hurrying around the kitchen, trying to finish dinner in a hurry. "Eridan started it, Just saying." Meenah called from the living room, watching the two chase each other. "But Meenah...they still shouldn't fight!" Feferi cried to her sister across the room, her fists tight and drawn to her chest as she watched them too. "OW CRONUS YOU FUCK HOLE!" Eridan cried, as they both fell onto the floor of the large room, Cronus pinning him down. "Come on Eridan, TAKE IT BACK!" Cronus called down to him, pushing the top of Eridans head into the floor, his fingers tightly laced into his Dark brown hair, pulling at the lighter shade of brown highlight in it. "IF I TAKE IT BACK, WILL YOU STOP PULLIN MY HAIR?" Eridan cried into the floor as Cronus pushed the side of his face into the carpet harder. "Yea pretty fuckin much." Cronus teased, rubbing Eridans face across the carpet, wanting an apology. Eridan stopped squirming and his ringed hands hit the floor. "GREASE WASN'T A SUCKY PIECE OF SHIT LIKE I SAID IT WAS." Eridan said, pushing himself up using his arms when Cronus' weight left his back. Eridan stood up and dusted himself off, glaring into Cronus' back as he went down to the the basement.

"CRONUS! Get back up here! It's time for dinner!" Orphano called down, setting things on the table as his other three children sat down, and they of course had their phones out. "Hey put those away!" Caroline called, entering with the last dish. "It's time for family, not friends." She called before she sat down, and stared at the only empty seat. "Will someone go get Cronus?" She looked at her three children, who already looked bored out of their minds, and they had only barely put their phones away. "I'll do it!" Feferi smiled, pushing herself from her chair and to the stairs of the basement. She stared down there confused, slowly making her way down the steps. Cronus had chosen this as his room, and she hadn't been down there since. At the bottom of the stairs she knocked on the wall. "Cronus?" It was dark, and she squinted trying to see through the room. "Cro-nus?" She called again, a little bit delayed between the syllables. She stepped forward into the pitch black room, reaching her hands out to make sure she wouldn't run into anything. Something grabbed her wrists and forced her back before she realized Cronus was sitting on the floor waiting for her, and launched himself up with her help. "Yea I'm coming, calm your doll like little face." He sighed, letting go of her wrists and pushing passed her. He made his way up the stairs while she followed, confused to why he was on the floor. She just slowly followed behind him, running into the doorway with a thud, before quickly turning away from it. "Klutz." Cronus called down, and they both laughed, in a creepily beautiful sounding unison.

* * *

"No I didn't bring a knife." Karkat growled to his uncle, who had made a smart remark as soon as they got there. Kanaya was next to speak asking, "Where's Terezi?" She looked around Griswald (best name ever), smirking when she saw her favorite cousin. She walked around him, making her way to the couch. Griswald stepped aside, letting everyone in, where most of the Vantas-Maryam mix sat on the couch. The shortest of all was the only one standing, and he crossed his arms, tapping his feet as if waiting for something. "Gamzee is in his room, if that's what you're wondering." Latula called, standing up to stretch. Karkat nodded and made his way up the stairs, looking for the door that had a backwards 'G' on it in purple paint. He shrugged when he saw it, quickly opening the door. "Yo! Karbro!" Gamzee called to his short cousin, who slammed the door behind himself and threw his body onto the bed, laying out lazily. "Yea whatever hi." "How's life been?" Gamzee called, spinning around in his computer chair to look at Karkat, whose feet hung lazily off of the bed. "Well it isn't any worse if that's what you're asking. I couldn't do it again, stupid Kankri caught me. AGAIN." Karkat screamed, shoving his face into his hands. "Karbro you really shouldn't do that. Life is the best gift you could ever get, don't wa-" "Shut up Gamzee." Karkat said, throwing a pillow at Gamzee. "So how's that one friend of yours? Tavgross?" Karkat said, rubbing the back of his neck. "His name is Tavros, and he's fine thank you. He's the reason I haven't been high in...moths. And Karkat, you always get mad when people pick on you but you just called Tavros Tavgross for no reason." "Yea w-" The door flung open, interrupting their 'lovely' conversation.

"Hey we kids are going to the skate park. You guys wanna come? It'll be pretty rad!" Latula said, looking between the two. Karkat shook his head, and Gamzee did also. "You guys are lame. Even Vantass wants to come. But we should get going right away so, see ya!" She slammed the door and ran off as quickly as she had come in, and Karkat groaned. "So how did you try this time?" Gamzee asked, sitting more comfortably in his chair, crossing a knee over the other and leaning back a bit. "Well, I tried carving the word OUTRAGE into my arm,deep enough to cut major veins, and only got to OUTR before Kankri was able to take me to the hospital. It would have been an awesome way to die." He said, he sounded happy but he most likely wasn't, seeing the way he looked all the time. "Karkat... please don't ever try to kill yourself... again." Gamzee said, his droopy eyes seeming droopier as he walked to sit by Karkat, who pushed him away. Gamzee quickly pushed his own arm behind him and jumped from the floor to hug Karkat, tighter than he had usually hugged his close friend. "I care about you, you're the second most important in my life, and no one would get over your death, I don't give a fuck what you try to say about it." Gamzee said, feeling Karkats shoulders start to shake, and he could've sworn he heard a sniffle. "S-second?" Karkat asked pushing away. His eyes were tearing up and Gamzee smiled. "You're my best friend Karkat. But I don't like you like I like Tavros."

* * *

TSOS: So sorry I skipped a chapter including Tavros' surgery... I'd be horrible at writing that, I tell you what. I mean this whole story is sort of down hill (in my opinion) which is why I can't wait until this is finished so I can start my next one, and not fuck it up. I'll mostly likely re-write this story sometime but it just depends on how downhill my life is XD. BUT- I will never EVER drop a story to start a new one. So thank you to everyone who has Favorited, followed, or reviewed my story. Hell, thanks to people who only read one chapter and decided it sucked so bad they wouldn't continue. Like always a new chapter should be tomorrow, (possibly 2) so see ya!


	19. I have no title

TSOS: Forgive me for being cheesy as hell in the first scene but I thought it would be cute XD

* * *

"Please stop." Tavros groaned, stepping away before Gamzees hand gripped his upper arm, pulling him back to his side. "Come on Tavbro, just one motherfucking picture before the winter break." Gamzee said, putting his arm over Tavros' shoulder, and pulling him close into his chest, which was Tavros' favorite spot to be. "So this is how,well uh, we're spending our last day of our first uh semester?" Tavros asked, sounding a bit disgusted and bored. Literally everyone kept asking to take pictures with him, or of his legs.

His fucking legs. He didn't know what was so special, they were robot legs sure, but why did everyone obsess over them so much.

Tavros wasn't ready for Christmas either, he didn't want to go to the stupid mountains. Not to mention he'd be spending it with what, 5 other families? He'd rather stay home with his own family, but at least he'd get to hang out with his friends. Ha friends. If you could call most of them that.

"For sure bro!" Gamzee asked, hugging him tighter, which Tavros wouldn't admit made him blush. Or whatever as much of a blush that he could manage. Tavros nodded, and stared at Nepeta, who was taking a picture of the group. "Smeowle!" She cheered, and everyone did, and Tavros was left in the dust with his weird side-squished face.

The camera flashed and everyone gripped onto each other, a huge hug. Everything was so warm and smothering, Tavros was beaten to being first to complain about it though. "FOR FUCKS SAKE WILL YOU GUYS LET ME GO ALREADY!?" Karkat yelled, breaking everyone's arms apart.

Except Gamzee and Tavros, who still clung to each other tightly. Well it was more of Tavros clinging onto Gamzee, who just allowed it, putting a hand on Tavros' head. "I'll help you pack, brother. If that makes you feel better anyway." Tavros sighed loudly, and extended his arms, pushing himself out of Gamzees loose hold. "Okay uh fine. I uh guess that would be uh better."

"I just don't ,uh, want to go to the ,uh, mountains." Tavros sighed, turning back to Gamzee, who was leaning into him, his chest against Tavros' back. "Why the fuck not? I'll be there!" Gamzee was PRETTY sure Tavros knew this, but he thought he'd state it anyway. "Yeah I uh know but...I just uh don't want uh Rufioh there." "Just try to put it in the past, I know it was painful but-" "No uh shit Gam." Tavros looked over at Gamzee, raising an eyebrow as Gamzees face stayed frozen and confused, his mouth still open.

His lips moved a bit, ready to speak again, when he just pushed his lips shut. He nodded, smiling at Tavros who had turned and started clanking away, his arms lazily at his sides. "Tavbro wait!" Gamzee called, racing down the hallway, his feet not able to hold him when he tried to suddenly stop at Tavros' side. Gamzee held onto Tavros' arm, trying to catch himself,but he forgot that Tavros was practically half his size.

The hallway was still and everyone was staring at the heap in the floor. Gamzee had pulled Tavros down onto him when he fell, so that Tavros wouldn't be the one slamming into the floor. But, this resulted in their lips touching, rather lightly. "UH UH UH...!" Tavros pushed himself off of Gamzee, covering his own face. He covered his cheeks to hide his burning red cheeks, and he tried not to look into Gamzees face. Which was good for Gamzee, because he looked amused.

A tiny and quite angry voice in the back of Tavros' flustered mind called out, 'JUST FUCK ALREADY!'. And let's just say this wasn't the first time Tavros had heard the voice.

* * *

"HOLY FUCK DAD, THIS ISN'T COOL, BUT IT SURE IS FUCKING FREEZING!" Rufioh complained, pulling his jacket tighter over himself. "Rufioh, I told you it'd be cold." Sammuel replied, pushing the door closed behind him with his heel, looking around the cabins mostly empty interior of a main room.

"This place uh does sort of uh suck dad." Tavros said, his eyes examining the main room, before he was pushed away by Rufioh, who ran into one of the bedrooms. "I GET FIRST PICK~!" He screeched annoyingly, catapulting himself through the doorway. "Like hell you do, you're getting that one, whether you like it or not." Miranda remarked, noticing that he was in the smallest room of the three the cabin had. "Fine mom I'm down for this." Rufioh remarked, throwing his suitcase to the floor, laying flatly on his bed. "Which is uh mine?" Tavros asked, looking around the room still, noticing two other doors, and they looked practically the same. "That one." Sammuel pointed to the door next to Rufiohs, and it had an 'X' carved into the door, for whatever reason. Tavros nodded and reached for the handle. He forced the door open, feeling stubborn when he saw his room was bigger than Rufiohs. "Thanks dad."

* * *

"RUFIOH UH STOP!" Tavros squealed, his laughter getting the better of him. "NOT UNTIL YOU PISS YOURSELF KID, IT'LL BE FUCKING FUNNY!" Rufioh avoided the kicks coming to his head as he continued tickling Tavros' stomach, who was mostly naked, considering he had just gotten out of the shower. "Aw look at your little girly ass nipples bro! WHAT IF I PINCHED THEM?" Rufioh remarked, one of his hands moving higher up Tavros' skin-and-bones like body. He was happy that his parents had gone to see the Amporas, so he could go get back at Tavros for getting the better room. Because Tavros had been in the shower when his parents left, he hadn't expected his brother to be under his bed. But because of the position Rufioh had attacked him in, he was glad he at least had his towel. He only lost his legs, not anything else on his lower body. (If you know what I mean. *Weird eyebrow wiggly thing insinuating something perverted*)

"NO!" Tavros sort of hissed, pushing one of his feet into Rufiohs jaw, pushing his head to tilt upwards. "BUT UH THIS IS UH MY FUCKING NIPPLE!" Tavros screamed, his head throwing back. Rufioh had pinched Tavros' nipple, insanely tightly, almost digging his sharp nails into the sensitive skin. "STOP TRYING TO KICK ME AND I'LL LET GO OF YOUR FUCKING NIPPLE!" Rufioh hissed back, pushing his head down with enough force that Tavros pulled his leg back. "RUFIOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tavros screamed out as his brother twisted his nipple, laughing when he called Rufiohs name out so long and in pain. Rufioh let go of the nipple, watching the skin turn back to it's normal brownish shade, making sure both of his hands could rub at the skin on Tavros' stomach, before he froze. Rufioh hadn't until now noticed he had his knees pushed between Tavros thighs. And let me tell you, Tavros' towel was extremely loose, though Rufioh already had a nice view. Tavros dug his nails into Rufiohs hands, gripping them as tight as his girly hands could. He brought his knee into Rufiohs side when he realized what he had been staring at.

"Like what you uh see?" Tavros asked teasingly, his eyebrows raising at Rufioh who immediately pulled his hands away and flushed red.

"Why would someone as cool as me be interesting in someone like you, prick?" Rufioh asked, trying to stop his insane blushing, because he had in fact liked what he'd seen. But he'd never admit that.

The window slid open and cold air fled the room as the brothers looked in the direction, seeing Gamzee sitting in the window pain. Gamzee had a clownish smile, and he pointed at the door to Tavros' room, nodding his head slightly in that direction. "Yea fuck you whatever. If my dad didn't tell me I had to listen to you, I'd kick your ass." Rufioh growled, moving himself from between his younger brother's legs. He gave the pair another harsh push, spinning Tavros a little sideways. His glare didn't break from Gamzees smug face the whole time he made his way across the room, his red socks padding across the floor. He unlocked the door and threw it open, the back of it hitting the inside of the room with a loud 'BANG'. "Don't forget to lock the door~." Gamzee called in a sing songy voice when he jumped from the window pain to the floor beneath him, quickly turning to slam the window shut behind himself.

Rufioh did lock the door, but before he closed it he called something back in an equally sing songy tone. "When penetrating Tavros' vagina, USE PROTECTION!" They heard him slam the door and run to his room, laughing at his own joke. He usually was the only one laughing at his jokes, which everyone else thought was a bit annoying. And by a bit I mean a lot. Gamzee made his way over to Tavros, who seemed to be tightening his towel around his waist.

"So what did he up and do to you?" Gamzee asked, removing his purple spotted black scarf, leaving only half of it around his neck. He had chosen to sit where Rufioh had been sitting, just in a more comfortable way. He draped the other end of his scarf around Tavros' neck, pulling their heads closer together. "He uh...tickled me...and uh. He twisted my uh nipple." Tavros blushed, pulling his hand up to his scrawny chest before it could be stopped by Gamzees hand. "I can make it feel better, scouts honor." Gamzee teased, roughly pulling the scarf from his own neck with his free hand. He wrapped the rest of the scarf over Tavros' neck, trying to warm him up, without getting him fully clothed. Gamzee also removed his gloves and forced them into Tavros' hands, who always had a hard time with putting his gloves on. While Tavros tended to working hard getting his gloves on, he allowed Gamzee to push him to lay down, still fidgeting for the fabric to fit his thin fingers.

He looked over how the gloves loosely fit over his hands, hanging off of his hand mostly. He opened his mouth to speak but cut himself off intensely when his back arched up into Gamzee, moaning out the word 'thanks'. Gamzee had taken it upon himself to put his mouth over Tavros' claimed-to-be-sore nipple, and was swiping his tongue over it. Tavros' nipple was already hard from being cold, and the pressure Gamzees tongue had been pushing on it wasn't making it any softer. His lips pulled up and off of the skin, with a loud pop noise.

Tavros was burying his face in the scarf, blushing bright red when a hand moved down into between his thighs. Gamzee smirked up at Tavros who seemed humiliated and upset that the attention on his nipple was gone. Gamzees voice was oddly calming to Tavros, and it warmed his heart in a weird way. Which Made Tavros think deeply about why, considering Gamzee had a really deep and scratchy voice. Gamzee opened his mouth to speak again, his words getting even more perverted than before.

"Well you got excited easy."


	20. You too, mom

Tavros squealed when Sollux threw a snowball at him, stinging his cheek with the fluffy whiteness. "Hey!" Tavros pouted, his hands tightening into fists. Tavros didn't like snowball fights, and he said he didn't want to play with everyone. "Aww Tav,Don't be such a downer!" Eridan called, pelting Sollux in the face. Tavros even said he'd rather hang out with the older kids, but he wasn't allowed. They went to some sauna thing and the younger kids weren't allowed to go. It was Christmas eve, shouldn't everyone spend it together? "AH FUCK YOU LEIJON!" Karkat yelled next, having a snowball smashed into his hair, going down his back into his jacket.

"Hey! Don't be so _lewd _with Nepeta." Equius called, earning an evil glare from Karkat, who pretty much glared all the time. "Whoa Bros whoa," Gamzee called, gaining everybody's attention, "We should do something all of us like." Gamzee suggested, wrapping an arm around Tavros, who was busy wiping his cheek at the moment. "Like what, Gamzee?" John called, pushing Dave over into the snow. "Hey." Dave called, pulling John down with him, and they both laughed, shoving snow in each others faces. "Well...How about truth or dare huh? Around a campfire? With S'mores?" "FUCK S'MORES!" Karkat yelled, wiping his head off rapidly, like a dog shaking off water from its fur. "But I have s'mores already made in my cabin!" Jade called next, jumping. "Well, you go get them, and I'll up and start this fire." Gamzee said, dropping his arm from Tavros' shoulder, and walking in the other direction to where the fire pit was, in the center between the all of the cabins. "Are you uh sure they'll you start a fire?" Tavros asked, quietly following after. "Yea, my pop even taught me how before. It's easy, watch."

* * *

"I'm not going first." Gamzee said, propping his feet up on a log across from him, getting as comfortable as he could. "Well fine, I'll go." Eridan called, and he slouched over a bit, looking at everyone. He smiled a bit viciously before calling Tavros' name out. "Truth or dare?" Eridan asked, his hand sliding over his boyfriends who sat next to him, smiling as evilly as he had been. "Uh... dare?" Tavros said, flinching at the evil grin shot his way once again. "I dare you...to take your scarf, gloves, and jacket off." "But-" "A dare is a dare." Eridan called, pointing to the zipper on Tavros' jacket. Tavros pulled at his scarf and tossed it onto the log beside him. He held his small hands to Gamzee, who pulled the gloves off and set them with the discarded scarf. Tavros pulled the zipper down, showing his orange thermal underneath, and he threw the jacket down over his gloves and scarf. "Your turn t' choose, Tav." Eridan called in an amused tone, putting his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand.

"Fuck uh whatever. Kanaya, truth or uh, dare?" Tavros called, looking at Kanaya who had an open book in her hands. "Truth." She called, un-moving. "So uh...who do you uh...like?" Tavros asked, his eyes looking over to her as she set her book down, looking a bit upset. "If it's anyone's concern, I like Rose. Feferi truth or dare?" She called, turning back down to her book, getting an awkward stare from Rose. "Uh...dare!" Feferi squealed jumping a bit. "Okay. I dare you to go into Cronus' room, and change into a pair of his clothes." Kanaya said, still uninterested in this game. "Oh.." Feferi blushed standing up. "I'll be back."

Feferi returned in a long white sleeved shirt and some jeans, which hung off of her loosely, so she was glad Cronus had a belt he wasn't using. "Okay. Karkat, truth or dare?" Feferi asked, draping her own jacket over her shoulders. "Truth." Karkat grumbled, crossing his arms and staring at her. "Is it true you like Terezi?" Karkat froze, and shook his head. "I'm not answering that." "She's not hear, no need to be ashamed." "I LIKE HER OKAY FUCK. John, truth or dare?" Karkat quickly asked, changing the subject while a lot of the kids smiled at him. "Dare!" John said in a cheery voice, bouncing in his seat. "I dare you to kiss Dave." "I'm not gay though!" "Sucks, huh?" Dave said, grabbing John and forcing him into a kiss, which John pushed away from blushing. "Equius... truth or dare?" John asked, scooting away from Dave slowly. "Dare." "I dare you to let Nepeta braid your hair." John smiled, and Nepeta squealed, quickly pulling at Equius' hair, who sighed. "G- Tavros, are you okay?" Equius asked, and everyone's attention turned to Tavros, who was shaking and shivering in a big mess. Tavros nodded, shivering a bit more. "Fuck you, Ampora." Gamzee remarked, opening his jacket. He placed one side of it over Tavros, who pulled it tighter over himself and Gamzee smiled. "I guess you were going to up and ask me, so I choose Truth motherfucker." Gamzee smiled, and Equius nodded, then thought for a minute. He was careful of how to ask, so he asked slowly. "Have you ever had any sexual contact with Tavros?" Equius asked, and everything went silent.

Everyone was leaning on the edge of their logs, waiting for the answer they craved. "Yes." Gamzee answered quietly, looking at the floor. "Nepeta...truth or dare?" "Truth!" She called, tying the braid that she had just finished on the back of Equius' head. "Is it true that you wrote stories about Karkat being your boyfriend?" He asked, looking at the embarrassed face she made. "Yea! Uh but...don't take it wrong Karkitty!" She called, looking at him and he just glared, so she nervously laughed and turned away. "Pawlux! Truth, or Dare!" Nepeta called to Sollux, who pushed his bi-tinted glasses up his nose. "Dare." He called, pushing Eridans head down harshly into his lap, so he could see Nepeta. "I dare you, to tell us all one secret about you, that only Eridan knows!" Nepeta squealed, and everyone seemed extremely interested, especially at Sollux's reaction. He raised his eyebrows and his mouth fell open, then he tilted his head to think. "Well.." His expression lightened and he stared straight at Nepeta. "I don't know how juicy of a secret you expected, but I sleep in only my boxers." He grinned, and everyone else let out a disappointed sigh.

* * *

"Goodnight Mom! I uh love you." Tavros said, throwing himself into bed, and holding the blanket tightly around himself. He was freezing because of the game today, and was happy when the game ended when the parents came back from wherever they had been. "I love you too Tavros." She called, turning his light off. She shut his door and turned around, seeing Rufioh playing a game on his phone. She walked over and sat on the couch next to him, and he paused his game. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and hugged him tightly, her fingers threading through his hair. "Mom?" "I'm sorry." Rufioh looked confused and he lightly hugged her back, feeling sort of sad now. "For what?" "For taking it all out on you. You're my baby boy Rufioh, and don't give me any of the 'but mom I'm 18' crap. You'll always be my baby boy, and it wasn't your fault what you did." Rufioh seemed like he was melting, because his mother had been a complete utter bitch to him the past month. "Thanks, mom." She pushed herself away from him and started walking to her room when she turned over her shoulder, looking at him as he was confused. "Goodnight Rufioh, I love you." "You too mom."

"Yea dad goodnight." Rufioh called, kicking his door shut. He had resumed playing his game after his mom went to bed, but was told to go to sleep when his father came home from hanging out with Griswald. Rufioh nodded, and went to his room, where he threw his phone onto his bed and stood in front of his closed door, standing stiffly. He let out a deep breath and slouched, running his hand through his hair. He did sort of miss having long hair, but he'd live with this. He froze when he heard his father speaking speak again. "I love you Rufioh." He called, and Rufioh smiled. He felt happy that he was being accepted once again, and now he only had to apologize to Tavros, which he hoped the present he got for him would help. "I love you too, dad."

* * *

TSOS: Aww, cute family-love-acceptance-thingy. I couldn't keep Rufioh too eh evil and an antagonist. Hope you liked, and good day to you.


	21. I love you

TSOS: SO- before the chapter starts I would like to say something quickly. A review I received said something about Tavros and Gamzee not being a couple, and only having 'sexual contact' as Gamzee confirmed to everyone during truth or dare. I would like to point out they AREN'T a couple YET (which is literally what this chapter is about) they're more like friends with benefits. I mean they kissed, accidentally, but they never held hands or made out or anything. So no they aren't a couple, sorry if I confused. ON TO THE CHAPTER.  
ALSO TRIGGER WARNING, A LITTLE BIT OF SOMEONE MENTALLY BEATING THEMSELVES UP, BUT I ALSO PAY YOU BACK WITH LATER ON IN THE CHAPTER.

* * *

Tavros wasn't too sure about everyone setting their presents in the snow, especially so close to the fire. It was nice that there was a lot of logs for everyone to sit on around the fire, with the large empty area in the center of all the cabins. Everyone was sort of scattered around, chatting among the small groups they were sitting in. Everyone sat with their friends opposed to their siblings, and it was just a happy time for everyone.

Except Tavros.

Everyone had left Tavros out, and he sat on a bench gripping his mug of hot chocolate that he hadn't drunken at all. He stared at the marshmallows as they started to dissolve into the liquid, turning to thinner, less-visible sugar. He was glad no one was paying attention to him. Why would they want to, anyways? Tavros had nothing special about himself, not even he wanted to be alone. He wanted to escape from himself completely, to be someone else. To be someone who was actually likable. It's not that Tavros didn't love himself, but for Pete's fucking sake he pretty much friend-zoned a kid who gave him a blowjob- AND SUCKED ON HIS NIPPLE. 'You're stupid.' The voice he usually heard in the back of his head spoke, which resulted in Tavros gripping the mug harder. 'No one loves you.' The voice came again, mentally kicking Tavros harder.

The voice kept talking to Tavros, the things it was saying were getting worse and worse. But Tavros could handle it, they were just things he had told himself all the time. He tried focusing away from the voice, working on how to smile. Tavros almost had it too, until the voice crossed the line. A loud CRACK came after the voice had spoken.

It said:

'You deserve to be this way.'

Tavros gripped the mug too hard and it cracked in his hands, some of the liquid spilling out, burning him through his gloves. His eyebrows furrowed and he slammed the mug into the snow, glass and chocolate going everywhere. His chest heaving with his heavy breathing, Tavros stared at the brown as it seemed into the white, watching it burn the snow, mixing water and the cocoa. He pulled his head up, to look at any concerned or worried stares who could have gotten from any of the 28 other people.

There was none. No one had even noticed Tavros, despite how loud his breaths had been, or the grunt he made when he smashed it to the floor. They didn't need to care. They didn't have to care. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was, they didn't _WANT _to care.

* * *

Tavros threw his gloves at the cabin wall, they were already soaked and sugary, what help would they be with drying his eyes. His jeans were turning soggy from the snow melting under him, because he had curled up in a ball on the floor beside the back wall of one of the cabins. He tried pulling his scarf up to cover his eyes, but it just choked him. He was frustrated, so he just gave up, letting the tears sting his cheeks as they trailed down his face in slightly curved lines. He pulled his knees up to his chest, hiding his face in them, he didn't want to be there. He didn't want to be left out.

He wanted someone there. He wanted someone to be able to hold him comfortingly and tell him it was alright, even if it wasn't alright. He wanted that someone to tell him they loved him, and that they'd never let him go.

He wanted that somebody to be Gamzee.

Tavros pushed his forehead deeper into his knees, sobbing louder now,and pulling at his own hair. Some of his fingers were still sticky from the hot chocolate soaking them through his gloves, which made some of them slightly stick to his deep brown hair. He just wanted to pull his hair out of his head, so he could have pain as a reason to cry. He stopped moving his hands and they sat on top of his head, fingers still intertwined with his hair. He sat listening to the sound of his own sobs, feeling his own tears soak his pants, and letting himself drown in his self hate. From the loudest sob in his throat arose a burning feeling, like if the sound he just made hurt him. He lifted his and looked up into the sky, the white and cloudy mix above him. He stared up at the sky with his mouth open, tears sliding down his temples and then his cheeks. His eyebrows started to quiver once again, and his eyes fell shut, letting out a small sob, which wasn't loud enough to drown out the noise of snow crunching nearby.

He assumed it was just someone that wouldn't notice him, so he allowed his mouth to fall shut with his eyes, his neck still bent straight up to the sky, snowflakes falling down his face. The cold burned, but not as much as his heart did. He needed to do something that made him happy, and he pondered over what that might be, until the crunches stopped, and Tavros felt a presence right in front of him. His eyes started to slowly open, still blurry from the tears they held, when he was quickly pulled to his feet and into someones arms.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Gamzee asked, his hands rubbing over Tavros' shaking back, the boys scrawny form becoming more comfortable with his own muscular body. He had been looking for Tavros for a while, and he was happy when he heard Tavros, but unhappy that it was his crying that brought his attention. Tavros shook his head, pushing himself away from Gamzees hold.

"The hate IS WHAT'S UH FUCKING WRONG!" Tavros screeched, whining after and bringing his hand to his own throat. He had hurt it with one of his sobs, and yelling wasn't making it any better. "Tavbro, no one hates you!" Gamzee yelled, pulling Tavros' hand away from his neck and lightly kissing it. Tavros stared at Gamzee when he bent down to kiss his hand, so he blushed and quickly pulled away staring harshly at Gamzee.

"YEA! Uh, well, nobody loves me either!" Tavros raised his voice once again at Gamzee, who stood up straight now, raising an eyebrow at Tavros. Tavros stubbornly crossed his arms and turned his head away from Gamzee, sticking his nose up.

Gamzee walked over Tavros and pulled him into an enormous bear hug, and put his chin on top of Tavros' head, as he tried pulling away. "Hey!" Tavros screeched, obviously having no power in this situation. "That's no way to speak to your boyfriend, bro." Gamzee spoke, and chuckled when the light punches going into his chest stopped, fists sliding down slowly and softly. Tavros pulled his chin up to look at Gamzee, who smiled widely at him. "Excuse me uh?" Tavros spoke, looking at Gamzees eyes as they opened.

Gamzee threw Tavros over one of his arms, his body leaning but Gamzee still held him in between the arm underneath him and the arm wrapped around the boys waist, despite Tavros kicking his feet afraid he'd fall. "I've swept you off your feet. It's obvious Tavbro." Gamzee said, snickering at Tavros who just groaned in annoyance. "Yes b-" Gamzees lips pressed into Tavros' harshly, cutting him off and making him gasp in surprise. At first Tavros pushed his hands into Gamzees chest, trying to fight himself away from Gamzees embrace. But then, they just sat on his chest, enjoying the moment.

He must of enjoyed it a bit too much, considering he whimpered when Gamzee pulled away from Tavros' face, and dropped him lightly into the snow with a laugh. Tavros just laid there, crossing his arms and pouting to Gamzee who offered him a hand, which Tavros kicked away, earning another deep chuckle. Gamzee shrugged, and allowed himself to fall into the snow at Tavros' side, falling flat on his stomach. Gamzee turned over and pulled Tavros into his arms, holding him lightly.

"I love you."

* * *

TSOS: AWWW more cute shit, right? Anyways, that gets that out of the way, and now only so much remains. Christmas (next chapter), the couples, going home from the mountains, new years eve, and new years. Each of those SHOULD be a chapter, meaning this story should be Finished about Tuesday or Wednesday. So, seeya next chapter!


	22. Sailing ships

TSOS: So this is pretty much a random chapter, about the couples in the story so far. You could skip this chapter if you want, because it isn't really important. Next chapter will be back to the story. I just thought I should have a chapter for the ships because SHIPS. Yes there is PBJ in here of course, why wouldn't there be. The pairings in this chapter are PBJ, EriSol, PepsiCola, and CroKri. Sorry if there was others you may have wanted e-e I couldn't think of a clever way to fit them all together like I did these.  
Onto the chapter.

* * *

GamTav/PBJ:

"Come on, get up." "No." Tavros refused to stand up, rolling over in the snow, his face digging into the freezing whiteness. "Come on Tavbro. I'll drag you back to camp if I have to." Gamzee threatened, kneeling down and patting Tavros' back. "Uh do it. I dare you to." Tavros waved his hand in the air, not caring if he'd be dragged away. "Really?" "Of course." Tavros said, turning his head lightly over his shoulder to stare at Gamzee who as chuckling to himself. "You're so up and ridiculous I swear, motherfucker." Gamzee said, grabbing the back of Tavros' shirt, pulling him to his feet. Tavros didn't bother using his robo-legs to hold himself up, and he was only up due to Gamzee holding him. He swayed back and forth, and Gamzee was sort of tempted to drop him once again."I'll carry you over my shoulder." "I don't uh, care." Tavros said, shrugging his shoulders and crossing his arms across his chest stubbornly.

Gamzee laughed at the worried squeak Tavros made when he was lifted into the air, and thrown over Gamzees shoulder. "Hey!" Tavros called, punching at Gamzees back with the side of his fists. Gamzee had thrown him backwards over his shoulder, so they were facing opposite directions. "Sup?" Gamzee smirked, walking back to the main area where everyone had been. His feet crunching the snow beneath them stopped, and he looked around, ignoring the slight abuse his back was taking. It looked like no one was opening presents or anything special yet, nor was anyone paying attention to anyone besides their friends. Perfect.

Gamzee sat on one of the unoccupied logs, and slid Tavros off of his shoulder carefully. Tavros was aiming to sit beside Gamzee, but his plans were changed when Gamzee pulled him into his lap, with a rather large hug. Tavros' back was pushed into Gamzee stomach, and he had Gamzees long arms wrapped around him, and their fingers were all intertwined into two big heaps of fingers, as opposed to four hands. "Oh." "Hoho." "Hohohohohoho." They continued each others sound, laughing in a sweet sounding melody after. Gamzees laughter was dying down, so he pressed his chin onto Tavros' shoulder, humming one of his many favorite songs with his eyes lightly closed. The vibration of Gamzees throat tickled Tavros, and he giggled, leaning his head on top of Gamzees, enjoying the warmth Gamzees arms were providing him.

"So what do you think you got Tav?" Gamzee asked, the movement of his jaw causing Tavros and his owns heads to slightly bump. Tavros rubbed his cheek a bit harsher into Gamzees black messy hair, smiling and thinking of an answer. "Not uh, sure actually. What do you uh, think you got?" Tavros asked, setting his face to once again lay still over Gamzees. "Well, I think I got a new phone, and clothes probably. Maybe money, but nothing TOO miraculous and out of the ordinary."

Tavros lifted his head from Gamzees, and started untangling himself from his arms. Gamzee lazily allowed him, and his head pull forward when Tavros stood up, his chin moving out from under Gamzees head. Gamzee quickly picked his head up, his confused eyes going to Tavros, who stood in front of him with his hand out. "Uh?" "Let's, uh, go dance?" Tavros asked, waving his extended hand a bit before Gamzee grabbed it and stood, nodding. One of the Strider brothers was blasting music throughout camp, it wasn't the right music they could dance to, but it's vacation. Vacations are supposed to be fun, so they should have fun.

Once they were away from any logs they could have hit, Tavros pulled him self into Gamzee, hugging him."I-" "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT AMPORA!" Was a yell from where the fire pit had been, and everyone turned to look at what had caused it. Eridan was laughing evilly, so hard he looked like he was about to cry, and Sollux stood in front of him, soaking wet.

* * *

EriSol:

"Stand up you ass hole." Sollux growled, beaming at Eridan, who was too busy playing with the multiple rings on his fingers. "Whatever 'ath' hole." Eridan chimed, standing to face Sollux who frowned at him for making fun of his lisp. "Wwhat evver fuck stick." Sollux remarked, making fun of Eridans stutter, receiving a glare. Eridan put a hand on Sollux's shoulder, shaking his head. "You're such a smug asshole Sol, why do I love you?" Eridan asked, looking at Sollux, who felt uncomfortable under his stare. "Okay ED you know your eyes fucking scare me, so please don't." Sollux said, raising his eyebrows to Eridan who smiled and shook his head, dropping his hand from Sollux's shoulder.

"What's that?" Sollux asked, staring at the bottle in Eridans hands, examining it. "It's Coffee!" "Coffee." "Yes coffee!" Eridan cheered, pulling the lid off of the steel bottle, and steam rose from it immediately. "Why not just have a mug?" Sollux asked, watching Eridans face show pure pleasure when he took a sip, shrugging his shoulders. "It'll get cold easier that way." Eridan remarked, holding the bottle out to him. "Want some, love?" He asked, raising his eyebrows before Sollux swiped the bottle away, looking into it. "Good fuckin grief sol, it isn't a bomb." "There's nothing wrong with being safe." Sollux said, taking a light sip, burning his mouth almost immediately. "FUCK how do you drink that, without completely burning your mouth off?" "Practice dear, practice."

"Come on, admit my coffee makin skills are the best." Eridan cooed, shaking the now closed bottle, the sound of it splashing on the inside. "No, I don't like coffee, and I don't like yours." Sollux said, rolling his eyes as he plopped down on the log closest to the fire, wanting to get warmer in this freezing snow. "Sol, what are you doin with your tongue?" Eridan asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion, staring to Sollux who frowned and stuck his tongue back inside of his mouth. "Oh well I don't know, it looks like I'm trying to cool it down, BECAUSE SOME ASSHOLE NEARLY BURNT IT OFF WITH HIS 'PERFECT' COFFEE!" Sollux yelled, pointing at the drink in Eridans hand, glaring into the eyes he claimed scared him.

Eridan pulled the lid off, shoving it towards Sollux's mouth, wanting him to take another sip and shut up. "No ED." "Yes Sol." Sollux turned his face away and Eridan tilted the bottle too much, spilling onto Sollux. He completely dropped the bottle when Sollux threw him nearly into the fire, screaming "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT AMPORA!" "Heh I love you too Sol." Eridan said awkwardly, trying to laugh but he couldn't when he realized the music in the background had stopped.

* * *

PepsiCola: (Short sorry)

"Dave, I'm not gay." "Yes you are." Dave said, pushing his finger into his stereo, the music turning louder. "I AM NOT DAVE, STOP." John yelled, his voice trying to out-loud the music. "Then why are you my boyfriend?" "I'm not, you just think that." Dave frowned, playfully punching John in the arm. "Ouch bro, that was uncalled for." Dave said, shaking his head.

John watched the way Dave's blonde hair shook with his head, bangs brushing over his forehead. "What are you looking at?" "Oh uh nothing." Dave raised an eyebrow, which John couldn't tell because of the aviators concealing Dave's eyes. "Nothing at all?" Dave asked, watching as John turned a light shade of pink. "Nothing at all." He reassured, looking off the fire where Eridan was pushing something into Sollux's face, which he couldn't quite tell.

"Why do you wear those glasses, anyways?" John asked, turning his attention back to Dave who seemed to be watching a something in a different direction, which John hadn't noticed. "I just do." "Oh." John said, shaking his head and looking back to Sollux and Eridan, who were shoving at each other, and Sollux screamed something at Eridan, which he couldn't hear. Dave slammed his hand on the stereo and the music stopped. "Dave?" "Someone fell out of that tree." Dave said, walking towards a tree that Kankri laid at the bottom of.

* * *

CroKri:

"Come on Kan, climbing a tree isn't that hard." "Cronus, you're the one having a problem climbing the tree, all I said is that it wasn't safe." Kankri said, one leg on either side of this thick limb of the tree, raising a dark eyebrow to Cronus, who blinked confusedly. "Oh...yeah! Can you just help me up!?" Cronus asked rudely, shoving his hand up to Kankri, who grabbed it. "Ready?" Kankri asked, his face un-amused that Cronus had his cool guy act, but couldn't even climb a tree. Cronus nodded, smiling in an embarrassed way to Kankri, who gripped his hand tighter. "One...Two...Three!" Kankri called before pulling Cronus' arm. Cronus pushed his free hand against the tree, and used his feet to kick off of it, quickly grabbing the limb that Kankri had been sitting at.

"Are you going to let go of my hand, now that you're up here?" "No." Kankri shook his head and pulled his hand away from Cronus, who pouted. "Cronus, grow up." Kankri rolled his eyes, pulling Cronus closer to him and hugging him, gloves gripping at the vinyl on the back of Cronus' jacket. "But I don't want to, Kan. I was just hoping we could move to a state where it's legal for us to marry, and you could take care of me." Cronus said, returning the hug.

"So you can't figure out how to use a toaster, but you figured all that out?" Kankri joked, pulling away from Cronus, holding his hands instead. Cronus grinned and nodded proudly, looking into Kankris eyes. "If it's for you, then I can do anything!" Kankris eyes lit up and he smiled, pushing his face dangerously close to Cronus'. "So now you want to kiss me?" Cronus asked, keeping his face still for Kankri who was just about there. "Yepp." Kankris lips moved over Cronus', pushing against them harshly. Cronus was caught a bit off guard, because Kankri was usually gentle, but he decided not to show that he was freaking out.

Kankri pulled his face away slowly from Cronus', their eyes both opening slowly and peering into each other. "So why DO you have purple eyes like that anyways?" Kankri asked, leaning his head to get a better look at the light violet pair of orbs in front of him. "Oh, well, it's a genetic mutation thing in my family." Cronus explained, pointing to one of his eyes. "Apparently one of my grandpas or whoever the fuck got some weird chemical in his skin when he was a baby, and it mutated his eyes and his tongue. Well, his DNA would be the thing it actually mutated but whatever. I don't have the tongue thing, my dad does though, and they say the darker your eyes, the rarer. So theoretically, Eridans eyes are more rare than mine, but mine are prettier." "Yea th-AGH" Kankri screeched, a bird flying right between them and Kankri flinched away, loosing his balance. Cronus tried to latch his hand onto Kankris wrist to stop him from falling, but he couldn't reach him in time.

"Kan?" Cronus asked, jumping to the floor by where Kankri had just fallen. Silence. Cronus' eyes widened and he jumped a bit. "Kan?!" Cronus asked worriedly, reaching his hand to Kankri, who pulled him down laughing. "I'm fine, a fall never hurt anybody."


	23. The proper thanks for a friend

"Come on, Tavbro, open it!" Gamzee called, punching Tavros in the arm playfully. "But what if I, uh , don't want to?" "Sucks for you." Rufioh commented looking at his dirty nails. Tavros sat still and did nothing, the box still in his lap. "WILL YOU JUST OPEN WHAT I FUCKING GOT YOU?" His voice came again, and everyone stared at Tavros nervously. "Yea sure whatever." Tavros said. The gift he held in his hand had an orange bow on it, and the wrapping paper was a lighter shade of orange, a creamy one. Tavros pulled the ribbon and it slid off slowly, the Nitrams and Makaras all watching closely. The ribbon fell to the floor, and Rufioh groaned, mumbling 'can you go any slower'. Tavros glared in Rufiohs direction, ripping all the paper off with one quick pull. It was a black box, with a lid that had an odd design on it. It took Tavros to realize is WASN'T a design, it was just Rufiohs crappy hand writing that said 'I'm sorry'. Tavros threw the lid off to the side and squealed with glee when he pulled the contents out.

"Rufioh, did you, uh, make this!?" Tavros asked, rubbing the plush toy against his face, the soft fabric feeling nice against his cold cheeks. "Yea. I remembered you liked weird stuff like that, and you used to draw that fucker all the time, so I figured I'd make it for you." Rufioh said, walking to sit criss-crossed at his brothers side, putting a hand on his shoulder. Rufioh smiled generously at Tavros who couldn't be anymore surprised at the moment. "Rufioh you haven't made stuff like, uh, this in forever!" Tavros squealed, running his hands over the soft fabric again, admiring the stuffed animal in his hand. It was a bull, with fairy wings, and an abnormally large head and horns. Rufioh used to love sewing stuff and making toys for Tavros years ago, but he hadn't done it since Tavros was in the third grade. "Thank you so, uh, much!" Rufioh smiled at Tavros again and wrapped his arms around him in a hug, and Tavros just sat there, unable to move. Rufioh sensed the awkwardness,and looked away blushing until a black box with a red ribbon with pushed into his hands.

Rufioh smiled down at the box and admired the ribbons pattern of horizontal bones, with black x's in between them. His fingers traced over the bow before pulling at one of the ends, the ribbon pulling loose, and falling over one of the legs of Rufiohs jeans. Everyone watched as he picked it up and started tying it to his wrist. He finished tying the ribbon around his wrist, making sure it wouldn't fall off. While he was opening the box he seemed to stare at his wrist, admiring the ribbon as its satin gleamed in the light. The lid of the box hit the floor and his eyes moved to the inside of the box, something sort of shiny and black inside. He tilted his head when he pulled the garment out of the box, gasping at it. It was a leather vest from his favorite store in the mall, but it had airbrush paint art done on it. The front had horizontal bones, vertically lined-up down each side of the vest, with a few 'blood' splatters here and there. The bones looked like they were old and chipped, some of them with cracks and cobwebs on them. "Turn it around." Tavros said, obviously telling how excited Rufioh was by the way he looked at the vest. Rufioh turned it to the back, still holding in his hands, his face lighting up with excitement while he examined the design. Most of this side was taken up by cut and sewn on orange fabric, which looked like his tattoo, wings that even hung off of the jacket lightly. And at the bottom was his name in a bloody red, like paint splatters.

Rufioh looked like he was going to cry in happiness, pulling Tavros into a strangling hug, Tavros laughing at it the best he could. "Thank you...so much" Rufioh said, his voice sounding less 'tough' than it usually had. Tavros brought his hand around to lay on Rufiohs back, holding him lightly. "You're welcome."

* * *

Gamzee smirked down at Tavros who was curled up in a pile of his presents, rubbing his face against the toy Rufioh had gotten him, and a grape candy cane sticking out of his mouth. Gamzee especially watched Tavros' soft face, staring at his long eyelashes, and admiring his face as a whole. "Gamzee. Who's next, you or Kurloz?" Griswald asked pointing at a pile of presents on the floor. Both of the Nitram kids and parents had opened their presents, and they insisted one of the children go. Gamzee opened his mouth but before he could speak, Kurloz pointed at Gamzee who stubbornly closed his mouth. "Fuck alright." Gamzee said, sliding across the floor in a sitting position to his pile of presents. Neither the Nitrams or Makaras brought all of their presents to this trip, and about half were still at home, awaiting to be opened.

Gamzee reached for the smallest one, already expecting it to be a phone. He quickly ripped through the wrapping, sighing knowingly when he saw an Iphone box. No surprise. "Thanks, dad." Gamzee said, his head turning back to his dad who nodded and smiled. Gamzee was used to getting electronics and stuff, but he hoped his father had gotten him a unicycle like he wanted.

Yes, Gamzee wanted a unicycle.

"Now that one." Griswald commanded, pointing to a slightly larger one, which looked too flat to be a box. A book, maybe? Gamzee nodded and grabbed it, looking at the paper. It wasn't from his dad, or his brother. Tavros looked over at him, saying 'ooh' as he scooted closer. Gamzee just shrugged and pulled the paper off, looking down at the binder in his lap. He remembered the picture on the front. It was a picture of him and Tavros from when they were in the eighth grade, after they had won their soccer championship. The binder was covered in stripes, only dark colors of course, Gamzee hadn't really liked light colors. Gamzee flipped it open, looking at a card in front of a picture of him. He picked up the envelope and smiled, ripping the seal open. He looked down at Tavros who was laying on the floor in front of him, his arms crossed and his chin on top of them. "Read it for us." Rufioh commented, and everyone else nodded in agreement. Gamzee opened the letter, catching the 3 twenty-dollar bills that fell from it. He cleared his throat, hoping to make his voice less raspy than it had been.

"Dear Gamzee,  
Thank you for being an awesome best friend throughout my life, and taking care of me when I needed it most. I wish I could've gotten you all that you deserved, but I guess this will do for now. Merry Christmas!  
- Signed, Tavros." There was an odd face at the end that Gamzee smiled at, and looked over the card to see Tavros who now had his elbows pressed on the floor, and his chin in his hands. Gamzee set the scrap book, the card, and the money to the side and pulled Tavros up into a large hug, smiling brighter than he had when he was a stoner.

"Up and thanks, brother." Gamzee laughed, holding Tavros so close he could feel Tavros' heart beat.

Rufioh was being very immature and impatient. He was bouncing like a child who needed to pee. "Oh stop the love fest and get on with the presents!"

* * *

TSOS: I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter. I tried making it happy, but I had barely any motivation XD so I sort of threw it together.  
There should be two more chapters after this, so the story will either be finished today,tomorrow, or Wednesday. I'll be thanking everyone, individually, for their reviews at the beginning of the last chapter, because I do believe I need to give them a proper thank you for making me smile with their lovely reviews.


	24. Mi Corazon

TSOS: So my lovelies, I just got an odd idea for this chapter, because either way it'll be about a dream.  
It's a different Tavros ship for about 5 seconds until you get that sandwichy goodness we all know and love.

Trigger warning: Rape e-e until it turns into straight up sex. So no need to worry, hope no one is triggered by this.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye-" "Trees." "FUCK!" Rufioh said in a pissed off tone, crossing his arms. "Told you that uh, this game was a bad idea." Tavros said, shaking his head and turning to look out his own window. They'd been in the car for two hours already, and weren't even out of the mountain range yet. Tavros slumped down into his seat further, pulling his legs up onto the seat. He sighed loudly and put his chin onto his knees, feeling the vibrating of the car bouncing his chin on his knees. The feeling was soothing, and Tavros started to fall asleep, his head leaning into the side of the car.

* * *

Tavros was in a different room. A different world. This world was dark and quiet, with no signs of movement anywhere. His head turned over his shoulder, seeing a familiar house. Sollux Captors house. Tavros looked confused as he turned his whole body, facing the house, instantly feeling warmer than he had been facing the other way. He saw Gamzee at the door of the house in the distance, knocking on it. Gamzee turned his head towards Tavros, his face all covered in blackness, except his warm smile. Tavros smiled and waved. "Gamzee!" He called to Gamzee, who shook his head and turned back around, knocking on the door once again. Tavros' smile fell to a flat line and he called again, in a quieter tone, "Gam-zee?" Gamzees feet started to fade away, into the darkness, leaving only a shadow there. He started disappearing more, half of his whole body gone now. Tavros watched for a second, before he shrieked and started running to Gamzee. The house seemed to get closer to Tavros as he ran, slower than it would have in the real world. Tavros got ten feet from Gamzee before a cold chill ran up and down his body. An uncomfortable feeling and Tavros stood still, holding his bent arms out to his sides slightly.

He had his normal legs.

...And he was naked.

Tavros looked down at his body, unsure of why he was naked, and why his legs were still there. He bent down just a bit, staring at his foot as his hand reached at his ankle. His eyes ran over his fingertips that made their way up his leg, his naked skin chilling at his own touch. His head stopped when their was another body in front of him, which was awkwardly as naked as he was. This body was the darkest shade of black, and it sort of seemed to swirl, having a creepy bone-chilling texture. A hand pulled his chin up, painfully bending his neck back slightly, and then Tavros realized who the shadow was. Well, who it was a fraud of.

It _wasn't _Gamzee, though it _looked_ like him, despite those dripping scars across his face.  
Wait.  
Dripping. Scars?

"Gamzee?" Tavros asked, shaking his head free from the hand and reaching for the shadow in front of him, which just slid away, still in motion. The shadow shook its head, and its eyes shined a bright shade of yellow, showing a different Tavros in his eyes. A completely uninjured Tavros. A hand snapped Tavros back into realization, clawing at his neck lightly, and when it pulled its hand back, it had an odd shade of brown on it. Tavros looked shocked, reaching to feel his own neck, which was unharmed. His breathing hitched when the shadows mouth opened, and a long purple tongue wrapped around the hand, cleaning the brown substance off instantly. Tavros watched as the scars on this, thing started to glow. The eyes started turning an odd shade closer to orange than it had been before. The shadow spoke, its voice dripping with something that was a mix of lust, BLOOD-lust, and insanity. "Mi amor.(My love)" It spoke, the mouth showing bright white teeth that gleamed in the non existent light.

Tavros reached his hand forward grabbing at the darkness, but it only slid away like it had before, but further this time. The door of the Captor home opened on cue, and slammed after the monster was inside of the house. Tavros ran after it, slamming into the door. "HEY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, punching his fists into the door. "HEY HEY FUCKING HEY!" He yelled ear-splitting-ly this time, throwing his whole body into the door, losing all of his energy almost instantly. His chest heaved in and out, and he tried leaning off of the door to stand up, but he nearly fell over. The door opened and a hand pulled him by his neck inside. The door slammed behind him also, and he was slammed into the wall inside of the house, and he examined what was around him, rather than who it was. The inside of the Captor house looked as it had that night he had come, but something was different. Neither Gamzee or Eridan were there.

But Sollux, Sollux was there. In front of him too. "Sol-" Tavros was cut off, Sollux forcing his tongue into Tavros mouth and searching around, and Tavros stood in a flustered feeling. He saw that Sollux's bi-colored eyes had shut and his face looked calm, and Tavros regretted it, but he moaned into the kiss. His eyes also fell shut, accepting the pleasure from one of the many people who hated him. Tavros was a little surprised, which he expressed through a deep groan, when something gripped his cock, tugging at it roughly. A chuckle came as the kiss was broken, and Tavros' eyes shot open, confused why the contact was broken from his mouth, but his body still being groped.

He was in a different part of the Captors house, Sollux's room maybe? And another difference was, he wasn't with Sollux anymore. On top of him was a naked Gamzee, with a devious wanting look on his face. "Gamzee? Why are you- OH MY FUCKING- AHHH STOP!" Tavros screamed pushing his flat palms into Gamzees chest, kicking his feet into Gamzees bare sides. "GET IT OUT- PLEASE GET. IT OUT!" Tavros screamed louder this time, his sentences cutting out, and Gamzee just chuckled darkly, shoving his monster-like penis into Tavros' entrance, slowly. And dryly, if I may add.

Tavros felt like his insides were being ripped apart and turning from inside-out, while he felt like his lower body would just explode in blood, all over Gamzees lower half. Tavros was twitching, and the speed of his body spasms increased when a certain spot was hit, and Tavros screamed a long, high-pitched screech into Gamzees face. Gamzee seemed to stay calm, his amused face staying darkly amused, as he stared into Tavros' twitching face, and he started laughing at the screams Tavros had made. "I THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO FEEL GOOD HOLY SHIT IT JUST HURTS AND FEELS. FUCK. WELL. DRYYYY!" His screamed trailed off, Gamzee hitting the spot again, and he felt himself growing harder with each push into that spot. "What do you think the lube is for, you loud motherfucker?" Gamzee asked coldly, grunting afterwards, when Tavros pinched at his nipples at a weak attempt at defense. "Eh WHAT LUBE YOU PRICK!?" Tavros screamed out again, pinching Gamzees nipples tighter, attempting to twist them before a slap went across his face, and he pulled his hand away to cover his stinging cheek. "You're bleeding, aren't you?" Gamzee asked watching with a disgusted face as Tavros' eyes started to shut, welling with tears slowly.

Tavros' eyes stung and his legs wrapped around Gamzees waist, deciding to attempt at enjoying this immense mix of pain and pleasure. His head started to tilt back, his whimpers and loud sobs turning into more quiet, and strangled moans low in his throat. His head started falling back, his back arching Gamzee who pushed his stomach into Tavros', their skins having even more friction now. Tavros started to feel he was in bliss, a warm feeling filling his stomach, and his boner rubbing against Gamzees lower stomach, causing him even more pleasure. Tavros was embarrassed when he came before Gamzee, his eyes opening to see how angry Gamzee was about being covered in Tavros' cum. But, Tavros' eyes shut right after, a loud moan drawing out of his throat, and he felt like he was ready to be ripped in half. Gamzee practically exploded inside of him, a deep, raspy growl eliciting from the larger males throat. Tavros blushed when lips were pressed to his, and his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth over his lips.

Suddenly the kiss started having more pressure, so Tavros kissed back harder. The lips being pressed into his opened, teeth gnashing into Tavros lips, causing Tavros to push away. "What the hell Ga- OH MY FUCKING LORD." Tavros screamed, seeing it was the shadow creature again, looming over him. Tavros pushed away, trying to free himself from under this being, but it was too strong, and it seemed like it wasn't even trying yet. Tavros gave up the struggle, staring into its now void and colorless eyes. "Well? What is it?" Tavros asked, propping himself up on his elbows. "Mi corazon." (My heart) it spoke, in the same spooky voice it had called Tavros its love in earlier. Tavros raised an eyebrow, not sure what it meant about its heart. A hand pressed over the left side of Tavros' chest. "Mi. Co. Ra. Zon." It spoke in syllables this time, pushing hard into Tavros' chest. "WHAT ARE Y-Hnng." Tavros said and trailed off, losing his voice and ability to speak/ yell. Tavros' eyes tried to fall shut but something brought his eyes open. His heart was being held in the shadows hand, being licked lightly. It tickled Tavros slightly, but he was in no mood to laugh. It took a bite out of the heart, spitting it in Tavros' face after he yelped. "Wake up."

* * *

Tavros sat up and stretched his legs out, jumping into reality from his slumber. "What!?" He said, looking around for something that might be familiar. "I said wake up, we're here." Rufioh said in a sassy tone, turning from the open car door and walking inside, suit case dragging lazily behind him. Tavros brought his hand to his chest, feeling a beating still there. He sighed in relief, head falling back. "Mi corazon."

* * *

TSOS: So I hope I didn't hurt anybodies' feelings or anything by this chapter. Well guys one more chapter left, and I'll be starting another story on Monday.

Let's see what awaits us, shall we?


	25. Just like in the animes

_**5  
'**_Why the fuck am I here.

_**4**_

Where the hell did Gamzee go.

_**3**_

HOLY SHIT IS SOMEONE TOUCHING MY ASS.

_**2**_

Of course it's Gamzee, who else would touch someone like mes' ass?

_**Happy fucking New year!**_

Christ, do you guys have to be so loud?_**'** _Were all things Tavros thought as the sky before went up in colors and explosions, everyone around him cheering in excitement. Gamzee had disappeared for most of the count down, returning at the end with a couple of drinks. He shoved one into Tavros' hand, and Tavros peered down into the glass, unsure of what Gamzee expected him to drink. His head turned to Gamzee who was already chugging his, taking large gulps as the nasty liquid disappeared from his glass. He finished it with a slurred 'Woo-hic-hoo!' before turning to Tavros and smiling in a dopey fashion. "Come on drinkk itttt." Gamzee hollered, pushing the glass further into Tavros' hands, who peered down at the drink, shivering at its smell.

"I don't want to." "Just do it buddy." "Buddy?" "JUST UP AND FUCKING DRINK IT." Gamzee commanded, eyes narrowing at Tavros whose face flushed, pulling the glass to his lips. Gamzee patted his shoulder when the glass raised higher and Tavros' head tilted back, the beer running down his throat. Tavros didn't want to disappoint Gamzee, so he held back his gag, his throat burning. He had a little spurt of excitement when the liquid stopped running down into his throat, his head pounding with the feeling it gave him. His feet skidded around a bit, and he pulled onto Gamzees shoulder to keep himself up. "Man, you're a lightweight." Gamzee snickered, staring at Tavros whose face was flushing now, head swirling inside. "Hey! H-he-fuck. Hey! You had uh, about as much as me!" Tavros called, gripping tighter to Gamzees shoulder, who raised an eyebrow to Tavros. "That was my fifth drink." Gamzee said, his face turning into an ugly clutter of a ridiculous smile, and Tavros flinched at how awful it was. "Oh. I think, think I can uh, handle one more." Tavros said, his face falling onto the back of his hand that kept its place onto Gamzees shoulder. To his surprise, Gamzee was shortly shoving another one into Tavros' hand. This time Tavros chugged it down strongly, with no need to gag as the liquid ran down his throat quickly. He hollered loudly and threw the cup to the floor, before falling to the floor himself.

Tavros sat there chuckling, rubbing his cheek with his hand roughly. "You'd expect these uh, legs to be stronger." He snickered, looking up at Gamzee who lunged down to pick him up at his waist, then carrying him through the crowd outside. Tavros was starting to forget that he was actually at John Egbert's house, along with many other people. Gamzee hadn't cared, and had been carrying Tavros inside, and they bumped into many things, including the sliding glass door. Once they were inside the mostly vacant house, the whole place echoed with laughter. Their loud, obnoxious, drunk laughter. Gamzee lugged Tavros across the living room, trying to keep them both on their feet. The laughter was intense and thick, Tavros overpowering Gamzee. But, when they got to the stairs, the laughter stopped. A familiar fear-filled feeling pulling at Tavros' heart strings. "Don't worry. I've got ya." Gamzee reassured, slowly making his way up the first few steps with his arm holding onto Tavros' waist as if his life depended on it. He made his way up about half of the remaining stairs, snickering as he stared down at his twisted ankle. Tavros started to hiccup and mutter out some inaudible words, also looking down at the deformed limb.

"Aw fuck man." Gamzee muttered, moving with his uninjured ankle a step ahead, pulling the injured one after him. "Two. More." Gamzee groaned, the pressure of his injury intense, and he wanted it to be over. He pushed Tavros forward harshly, and he ended in a clutter at the top of the stairs. Tavros just groaned, pushing himself up on his arms, and kneeling before he felt Gamzees presence to his side and he turned his head up to Gamzee, who held a hand out to help him up. Tavros pulled on the hand, and was met by a fearing stare as Gamzee stared into Tavros' face, his face lined with a large amount of shock. "What?" Tavros asked in a worried tone, tilting his head to Gamzee who quickly had an expression change. His eyes lit up and he pulled Tavros into a strong hug, warming Tavros up with his being. Tavros awaited an answer in Gamzees arms, returning the hug lightly, not wanting to crush Gamzees spine like Gamzee had been doing to him currently.

Tavros immediately jumped with excitement when Gamzee spoke, his heart beating faster, squirming in his chest crazily. Gamzees voice was calm and proud when it spoke into Tavros' ear.

"Tavros. You did it. You fucking smiled."

* * *

"G-G-GAMZEE!" Tavros screamed in an altering tone, releasing over Gamzees hands as he smiled, rubbing Tavros' cum over each of his fingers individually. "Was that necessary?" Tavros squeaked, feeling extremely violated. Gamzee had explained that he was going to 'get all up in Tavros' ass' but he lacked lube, so he'd just use one of their seeds as a substitute. Tavros didn't exactly volunteer, and Gamzee had ripped his clothes off, and did nasty things to him. He rubbed over Tavros, sucked n Tavros, and played with Tavros in most ways possible. He finally got Tavros to cum onto his hand, and he was ordering Tavros to get on his hands and knees in front of him.

"You uh, sure about this?" Tavros asked, moaning when a pair of fingers were pushed into his entrance, pushing slowly further into him. "Of course." Gamzee said, pushing a third digit into Tavros, getting ready to stretch him. Tavros looked ahead of him, ready to take all of the Gamzee he could get. "Alright. Are you up and ready for this motherfucker?" Gamzee asked, pushing his fingers apart slowly, opening up Tavros for his access. Tavros shuddered a bit at the feeling, and nodded his head, he wanted Gamzee here and now, where no one could steal him away. Gamzee eased his way forward, his erection already poking at Tavros who was squirming, holding back little moans of wanting. "I love you Gamzee." Tavros said, feeling Gamzees tip press into him, his face blushing a bit, and a hand ran through his hair. "Love you too, Tavbro." Gamzee called, closing his eyes.

With a harsh thrust Gamzee was inside of Tavros entirely, blocking out the long moan-scream that elicited from Tavros already burning throat. Tavros' eyes pulled tightly shut, and his hands gripped something. His hands gripped the sheets underneath them on who ever's bed this had been. Gamzee pulled back half way, before slamming back into Tavros, who moaned again, his head staying down. Gamzees hand was at the bottom of Tavros spine, pushing Tavros' back to where it had been before it was bending upwards. "So are you actually fucking ready now?" Gamzee asked, his voice dripping with an odd mixture of sarcasm and seriousness, which was odd. Tavros lifted his head slowly, his eyes still closed, before he threw his head over his shoulder, eyes opening. His eyes met Gamzees who had a non amused look on his face like he had before. "What does that mean?" Tavros asked, raising an eyebrow at Gamzee who once again pulled out, and slammed back in harshly. Tavros nearly dropped himself, the point getting across. Tavros shook his head.

"No, Gamzee, I'm not."

* * *

"There, better?" Gamzee asked, pushing his chest into Tavros', before pulling him into a light kiss. Tavros nodded, liking this much better. Now Tavros was on his back, and Gamzee was between his legs. It wasn't the most comfortable, but it was better than holding himself up and nearly falling over with each thrust.

Gamzee was repeatedly slamming into Tavros, who gripped onto Gamzees broad shoulders tightly, groaning. Gamzee was smirking into Tavros' neck, tempted to suck it. But he'd rather not mark up his boyfriend, he wouldn't want him embarrassed, now would he. Gamzee felt himself on the edge of cumming, and he pushed into Tavros as far as he could. Gamzee knew how he wanted this to end. He hips threw back quickly, and he slammed into Tavros once more harshly, throwing his head back. Tavros' nails dug into Gamzees shoulder as he felt Gamzee release into him, and Tavros couldn't help but have his high-pitched moan over power Gamzees deep one, then their voices combining into a synthesized harmony. Gamzee quickly pulled away from Tavros, giving him attention to where he needed it most.

"No Gamzee it's fine I-" Tavros groaned as Gamzees arm started moving rapidly over Tavros' length, pushing him closer to the edge than he was already, and Gamzee had a knowing smirk to show he knew Tavros was about there. Gamzee pushed him mouth onto Tavros, throwing his tongue around his roughly, sucking hardly onto Tavros. Tavros' fingers managed to tangle into Gamzees messy mop of hair, and his legs came to wrap around Gamzees neck. Gamzee smirked and he gave another long suck, taking the newly caused cum to run down his throat, tasting the salty taste it had. Gamzee raised his head and licked his lips, staring at Tavros who was blushing redder than anything he'd ever seen.

Gamzee pulled himself free from the legs around his neck, and his mouth moved up to Tavros' chest, and he was ready to taste more of the nipple that he had before. "Thank you Gamzee." Tavros smiled again, and Gamzees heart lit up at the small emotion. Gamzee would rather welcome him with a kiss, which he did, his lips attacking Tavros' roughly. Gamzee gripped onto Tavros' thigh, causing Tavros to gasp, which was what he wanted. He pushed his tongue into Tavros' mouth, which Tavros accepted, so long as Gamzee allowed him to suck on his tongue, which he did. Their tongues fought over dominance before a cough from behind Gamzee caused them to freeze, their bones chilled harshly.

Gamzee pulled his head from Tavros' slowly, a string of saliva still connecting them before Gamzee spoke, causing the line disappear. "Holy shit." Their eyes were equally wide, frightened to death of who it might be. Gamzee turned his head over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at a certain Egbert boy who was jumping on his feet happily, clapping his hands like a child. "Excuse me? Why're you so happy?" Gamzee asked, turning his whole upper body to face John now, who looked happier than someone who just won the lottery. "You did it, silly!" John squealed, running to the end of the bed which caused Gamzees body to tense up.  
"Did what?" Gamzee asked, and he surely thought this innocent boy was drunk, or insane possibly.

"You did the yaoi!" John squealed and he stopped jumping for a second, his eyes focused on Gamzees still confused ones. He opened his mouth to speak again, and Gamzee winced, not expecting what John was about to say.

"Just like in the animes."

* * *

TSOS: Oh my God I'm finished. This nightmare is finally over. Before I get to anything in this note, I'd like to thank some people.  
A HUGE FUCKING THANKS TO: iVampChick, MegaHit1324, liife2uck2, sea-seal-ia , the guest reviewers, AND THE BIGGEST THANK YOU OF ALL TO KARKITTY450 because they reviewed most of the chapters for this story and each review made me smile all big and happy. ;~;.  
So, later today (once I catch up on Attack On Titan) I'll be posting the first chapter of my new story. I'm not sure what it'll be called, but the main characters will be Cronus and Kankri. If you DO read it, I'd just like to point out it won't be updated as quickly as this one, because I have at least 2 camping trips in my near future that I'm aware of.  
I'd just like to give another awesome thank you to anyone who cared enough to read this whole fuck up of a story, it means a lot.  
Until next time, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH.


End file.
